For the Love of a Goof
by brezo-1816
Summary: DustinHunter and the trials that their love has to go through to survive. Hints of ShaneCam and BlakeTori. Please read author's note!
1. Tell Him

**CHAPTER ONE REPLACED**

When I first posted this chapter it was my first ever fanfic and the punctuation was a bit off. I always said I'd go back and fix it. So now the punctuation has improved, I've added a flashback of when Hunter first tells Blake about his feelings and I've also slightly extended the dialogue between Dustin and Hunter at the end. This chapter is still very short but the next chapters are longer so please check them out.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed this chapter and future chapters. If you are reading this story for the first time please review because I really appreciate it.

Disclaimer - Needless to say, Power Rangers is not mine, it belongs to Disney.

* * *

He walked into Stormchargers with his heart thumping in his chest. Hunter had no idea what to say to him despite thinking about it for what seemed like forever before leaving the house. He didn't know if Dustin turned that way. What if Hunter told him how he felt and it turned out Dustin didn't turn that way? How humiliating would that be? _No, stop making excuses, you are going to tell him and you are going to tell him __**today**_ Hunter told his reluctant self. He didn't know how Dustin would react, all he knew was how he felt and how he had been trying to ignore his feelings for months now. At first it was just a simple attraction. Dustin was a very good looking guy. His deep, brown, puppy dog eyes and his shaggy brown hair always managed to look so sexy, whether he realised it or not. His smile could light up a room and cheer up even the most stubborn and bad tempered of people, including Hunter, which in itself was a huge achievement that so far only Blake had accomplished.

As Hunter got to know Dustin better it became more than an attraction. The earth ninja had such an addictive personality, always happy and optimistic. He had a kind of way with people that made you want to stay around him, made you enjoy being with him even if you'd had the worst day ever. No matter how down or upset you were, no matter how angry or annoyed you felt, Dustin could always cheer you up. It had taken Hunter a long while and a lot of deep thinking and yet he was still shocked when he came to the conclusion: He was in love with Dustin! He had actually fallen for goofy, laid-back, air-headed, idiotic, clumsy (_and unbelievably adorable!_) dim-wit Dustin! And no matter how much he argued with himself he couldn't deny it. And someone else also happened to note his frustration.

"So you gonna tell him today?" Blake slapped his brother on the shoulder. All Hunter could do was shrug. Blake had known for a while now how his brother felt about Dustin and had been urging him to confess for what seemed like months.

"_Bro, what is up with you these days?" Blake finally complained after nearly two weeks of Hunter being happy and content one minute and then irritable and moody the next._

"_Nothing, I'm fine." Hunter shrugged off his brother's question and began to walk away._

"_Don't you dare." Blake said in a warning tone which made Hunter stop but not turn around, "Hunter, something's obviously bothering you, tell me what it is and maybe I can help."_

"_It's stupid, not worth worrying about."_

"'_It' has had you depressed for weeks, so tell me what 'it' is." Blake said firmly. Hunter sighed and figured that telling his brother wouldn't make things any worse._

"_I really like Dustin." Hunter said quietly with his eyes closed._

"_From what I've seen it's a little more than 'like', bro" Hunter's eyes shot open and he looked at the other thunder ninja, "Oh c'mon! I'm your brother, did you really think I wouldn't notice? And admit it; it __**is**__ more than just 'like' isn't it? Are you in love with him?"_

"_Yeah, I think I am." Hunter admitted. Blake smiled at the crimson ranger and gave him a comforting slap on the back._

"_So when are you gonna tell him?" Hunter's heart skipped a beat, his eyes widened and he spun around to look at Blake._

"_Tell him?! Are you nuts?!"…_

"I heard he swings both ways." Blake whispered in his ear. Hunter's heart started thumping even faster.

"Really?" he turned to face his brother and Blake grinned.

"Tori told me." he said simply, obviously implying that she had guessed about Hunter's predicament. Hunter looked at the ground, lost for words and Blake couldn't hold back a laugh, giving his brother's arm a reassuring squeeze. Hunter's last excuse for hesitation was now gone.

"Hey guys." Hunters eyes widened. He didn't have to turn around to know who it was and Blake grinned at his nerves.

"Hey man, you seen Tor?" Dustin gestured towards the surf section. Blake sighed. Logical thinking wasn't with him today. He gave his brother a knowing look before leaving the two alone.

An awkward silence lingered for a few moments and Hunter knew he had to say something before he went crazy. "So…errrm…what you up to?" he asked lamely. Dustin smirked with a hint of ……shyness?

"Fixing up my bike...I put a new airbox on it…should go better on the straights now…where've you been recently? I mean, you're here one minute then gone the next, I try to ask Blake but he just bursts out laughing every time." Hunter blushed terribly and only just managed to stutter a reply.

"Yeah, I err…I've had things to do." For the briefest moment Dustin looked hurt but then looked up hopefully.

"Err, the new airbox is pretty cool, do you…err…wanna check it out?" Hunter responded immediately.

"Yeah definitely." Dustin looked surprised at his eager response but smiled slightly anyway and lead the way to a back room where his bike was. Both the boys had to hide their blushing from each other when they saw Blake and Tori watching them go past the surf section, huge grins on the navy and blue rangers' faces.

* * *

**Thanks for reading this chapter, please continue reading this story and review! Thanks:-)**


	2. Worth the Risk

Disclaimer - See Chapter. 1

**Buffyxenaman -** thanks for the review, here's the more you were hoping for!

**Patrick in a Heartbeat** - thank you for responding to my request and for the great review. Can't wait to see the rest of 'Nature's Fury' and I really hope there's going to be more of 'Lithium' too

**Marcus1233** - again thank you for the cool review and for reading my profile. I assure you I love Dustin to bits and know about his 'shining moments' because they are always my favourite moments in the series :-)

**sporty-mia09** - you didn't have to wait long! I published this literally an hour after I recieved your review. Enjoy and tell me what you think!

Author note - I know people thought the last chapter was too short so this chapter is obviously longer and hopefully better. Please review:-)

Extra a/n - This is for Sarah H and she knows why lol. Three Sarah..._three!_

* * *

Dustin tried to look as calm as possible but his heart was racing. He turned slightly when he heard Tori giggling. She gave him a knowing look that clearly said "Tell him". Tori had known about Dustin's feelings for Hunter since she had had a heart to heart with him a few months ago…

"_He finally asked you? Tori that's awesome! You two make a great couple!" Dustin had been congratulating his friend after Blake had __**finally **__worked up the courage to ask her out._

"_And what about you? Anyone special catching your eye at the moment?" she giggled. He blushed and looked sheepishly at the floor. Tori just giggled even more. They had been close friends for a long time now and she knew better than anyone that Dustin may be outgoing when it comes to friends but when it comes to deeper feelings he could be incredibly shy. "C'mon, who is she…or he?" she pestered him. Dustin sighed and began to explain "He's really special, he can be a bit withdrawn but once he starts to trust you it turns out he's sweet and sensitive but still has that coolness and seriousness about him that make you feel safe when you're around him" Tori smiled "If you feel this strongly about it why don't you tell him?" she asked with a sneaking suspicion of who the 'special' guy might be. Dustin shook his head sadly "We're friends and if he doesn't like me in that way then that could ruin our friendship and that's the last thing I want" he looked at the floor again sadly and it pained her to see him so depressed "It's Hunter isn't it?" she asked bluntly. He wasn't surprised that she had guessed, she knew him too well, so he just nodded glumly. "Even so you should still tell him, he might feel the same way" Dustin wouldn't hear of it "I can't risk it Tori, I just can't"_

Dustin had first realised his attraction when Hunter and Blake had joined the team all those months ago. They had began training with them and hanging out with them and it didn't take long for Dustin to notice that, although he did enjoy spending time with Shane and Tori, he always felt so much happier and excited when Hunter showed up. Aside from Blake, it was nice to find a guy who loved motocross as much as he did and his favourite times during those months were when he and Hunter got the chance to race together. As Hunter slowly opened up to them Dustin's attraction bloomed into something much deeper. Hunter was a naturally defensive guy but when he opened up Dustin saw a side to him that he guessed only Blake had ever seen before. He was sensitive but strong, gentle and sincere but brave and passionate. He was like no guy Dustin had ever met before. And all those qualities were exactly why Hunter would never go for an idiot like him.

Once they reached the back room Dustin wanted to immediately start adjusting parts of his bike so he wouldn't need to look at Hunter but he knew he had to say something. Fortunately Hunter had the same idea.

"I need to tell you some-"

"Can I tell you some-" Both of them blushed and tried to hide it from the other.

"You go first" Hunter told him.

"No dude you go first I'd probably just mess it up now anyway" Dustin insisted. He saw Hunter take a deep breath and prepared himself for the worst…

_This is your big chance man – __**don't screw it up! **_Hunter thought to himself before starting "Dustin…err…the thing is…errm……there's something I've been wanting to tell you…for a long time…but I'm not…exactly sure…how to say it…I……….err……" _Way to not screw it up! Idiot! _Hunter kicked himself in frustration and turned away from his friend to try and get his head together. Dustin began to look worried. "Hunter? What's wrong?" _Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no! He's found out how I feel about him and doesn't wanna be friends with me anymore!_ Dustin's mind began to panic. He started nervously adjusting the various parts on his bike…which didn't escape Hunter's notice. _Shit, now you've made him as nervous as you! IDIOT! JUST TELL HIM NOW!_ Hunter growled under his breath and turned to face Dustin.

"I like you!" he said clearly while his heart rate made his motocross bike look like a zimmer frame. Dustin, at this point, had put down the tools he was using and now stared at Hunter with complete and utter confusion and a look that basically said "…eh?"

"I like you too dude" he replied in a tone that matched his current state of mind. Hunter sighed and explained his point. "No, I mean I **really** like you…I have for a while……please don't be angry with me, if you don't wanna be friends with me anymore then I totally understand but I just needed to tell you how I feel cause it's been driving me crazy"

"And how **exactly** do you feel, Hunter?" Dustin asked carefully. Sensing what the younger boy was getting at Hunter took a deep breath and completely confessed. "I love you Dustin" he said sincerely. A mixture of confusion and disbelief floated across Dustin's face for a few moments before it was replaced by……laughter. _He's laughing?! I just dropped my barriers, confessed my feelings and pretty much gave him my heart and now he's LAUGHING?!_ Hunter felt his heart sink. "What?" he asked sadly but the response he got was not what he expected…

"Dude, you have no idea how relieved I am to hear you say that!" Now it was Hunter's turn to be confused so Dustin quickly continued "I have felt that way about you for ages and had no idea what to do about it…and now…you feel the same way about me? Wow…this is so unreal man!" he laughed awkwardly and the two stood in silence for a few moments. Hunter had no idea what to do. For once in his life he was completely gob smacked. _Say something!_ His mind seemed to hiss at him _Say something to him or hug him…or even kiss him but just __**do **__**something!**_ Hunter decided to briefly let go of his nerves, stepped forward and pressed his lips against Dustin's. Dustin, surprised at first, leaned into the kiss. A very small but sudden gasp made them break apart. Kelly stood there looking surprised but grinning none the less. _I should have closed the door _Dustin thought to himself as his favourite boss sighed happily. Her favourite goofy employee had finally found that his feelings were requited. She entered the room, put down the box she was carrying and then left again giving Dustin a 'congratulations' wink on the way out. Dustin grinned when he heard Tori and Blake bombarding her with questions.

"Nosey gossips" Hunter muttered under his breath. Dustin just laughed, threw his arms around Hunter's neck and kissed him passionately, making sure Blake and Tori saw everything. The young water ninja smiled in surprise at Dustin's lack of shyness all of a sudden. _Hunter's doing no doubt_ she grinned to herself and led a reluctant Blake away. "They are so adorable!" she whispered to him as they walked away.

Eventually the pair separated, breathless and grinning from ear to ear. For Hunter this all seemed too good to be true. "You're sure about this?" he asked just to be certain. Dustin groaned and rested his head on Hunter's shoulder, grinning up at him. "Yes I'm sure" he laughed while sneakily sliding his hand down Hunter's back "want me to prove it?" he smirked and Hunter smirked back

"Don't think you're gonna be doing any 'proving' in my shop Dustin, that can be done in your own home" Kelly reminded him with her own smirk as she moved some more boxes into the room and headed out. But not before she turned and added "…and it can wait till the end of your shift in two hours as well" she left Dustin moaning at her back but he knew it would do no good. A sly grin came to his face when he thought about what she had said and he turned to face Hunter again.

"Are you doing anything tonight?" he gave him a suggestive look. Hunter grinned back at him.

"What did you have in mind?"

……...

Hunter's eyes drifted open as sunlight crept through the blinds in one of the many guest rooms at the Wind Ninja Academy. _It was a dream _he told himself sadly...but something felt different...something was leaning against his chest...something heavy. He looked down and sighed with happiness when the reality sunk in. _No it wasn't a dream, yes Dustin does love you and yes that is definitely him curled up, sleeping by your side looking more cute than you ever imagined_ Hunter smiled to himself. He couldn't remember the last time he had been this happy. He gently stroked Dustin's soft brown hair as his eyes began to flutter open. "Good morning" he whispered to his waking boyfriend. Dustin just gave him a sleepy grin and curled closer to him. Hunter put his arm around him and pressed Dustin closer to him, which Dustin obviously wasn't gonna argue to. Unfortunately the thunder ninja happened to look over him at the clock by the bed and groaned with resentment. 09:00am. If they didn't get up now they would be late for training. For the first time in as long as he could remember he actually wanted to miss training, to stay in bed and not have to worry about excercise until later. But he couldn't do that.

He gave Dustin a gentle shove to which the earth ninja moaned. His eyes drifted open again and he grinned at what he saw. _Dude, he's got a great bod_ He smirked at the thought and quickly got out of bed. It took them ten minutes to get dressed, mainly because Dustin had tempted Hunter into making out on the bed again. If it weren't for training it probably would have gone further, a fact that caused Dustin to moan again. By the time they were ready to go they had two minutes to get all the way to the training room...a quick ninja streak and they were there in five seconds.

"Hey" Hunter pulled Dustin aside before they went in "Do you think Tori told Cam, Shane or Sensei about us?" Dustin shook her head. He knew Tori was excited about this but he also knew she would leave it up to them to tell the others.

"Blake?" Hunter shook his head for the same reasons. They would have to tell them today, they couldn't exactly keep it a secret and didn't really want to either. He gave Dustin a reassuring kiss and they both headed into Ninja Ops.

Sensei and Cam were there to greet them. Dustin looked at Hunter and he gave him a nod.

"Sensei...and Cam...there's something we need to tell you-" Dustin began but Cam cut him off.

"You two are together now right?" Cam asked with a smirk on his face. Hunter and Dustin were surprised to say the least. "How did you know?"

"There are some things that you do not need to be a trained ninja to see, Dustin" Sensei answered him. Dustin smiled at the wise little guinea pig that knew him so well. All that was left now was to tell Shane and as if on cue he walked into Ninja Ops with Blake and Tori.

"Hey Shane" Hunter began confidently "listen, there's something I...**we** need to tell you" he shot Dustin a smile "me and Dustin...well...we're going out" he told him. Shane remained clueless "Going out where?" he asked innocently. Cam groaned and Tori just smiled at her friend.

"He means they're going out **together**, Shane" she told him. Shane obviously still didn't get what they meant.

"They're a **couple** Shane!" an impatient Blake pointed out quite loudly. Shane's eyes widened "oh...errm...wow...congratulations guys" he said, a grin slowly forming on his face. "You ok Shane?" Tori asked him, curious about his slow reaction but he answered confidently "yeah, I'm just a bit surprised that's all, I mean, I never would have imagined it" he smiled "I'm really happy for you guys, hey, why don't we all go out to the beach later to celebrate?" he suggested. Tori couldn't help being a bit suspicious.

"Sounds good to me!" Blake, Hunter and Dustin all answered at once. Cam nodded his agreement and Tori quickly joined in "Ok then, as soon as training's finished we're heading straight to the beach" Shane announced, his voice happy and confident but Tori still watched him...and that's when she saw him take a quick but deep glance at...Cam.

_It couldn't be..._ a smile slowly creeped across her face.

* * *

**So what did you think? Please review and any suggestions on where you want the story to go would be much appreciated. Thanks ;-)**


	3. Secret Inspiration

Sorry for the wait. For reasons - don't ask me what - I had to skip a chapter while I was writing this on paper. So while the next couple of chapters are already written (and will be uploaded much more quickly) this chapter was really difficult to write - hence why it's so patchy. Anyway, I hope you don't find it a complete train wreck. Thanks again to everyone who has reviewed so far. Please keep reviewing!

Buffyxenaman, sky's girl forever, sporty-mia09 and Chylea3784 - thank you all for the reviews.

Sreym - Thanks for the review. Sorry about the paragraphs problem, hope this chapter is better.

a/n - Just so you know, this chapter is the biggest inclusion there is going to be of any Shane/Cam romance mainly because I'm not a huge fan of that pairing. I'm not really sure why it's in here in the first place but whatever.

* * *

"Ok then, as soon as training's finished we're heading straight to the beach." Shane announced, his voice happy and confident but Tori still watched him...and that's when she saw him take a quick but deep glance at...Cam.

_It couldn't be..._ a smile slowly crept across her face.

…………………………………………………………………

For Dustin, training seemed to last an eternity but he was still surprising everyone with how focused he was, especially Tori who was his unlucky sparring partner. She was relieved when she heard Sensei clear his throat.

"That is enough for today." He told them calmly, "Go now and enjoy your afternoon." Tori could have sworn she saw a hint of a smile on the guinea pig's small and delicate features. _Can guinea pigs actually smile?_ She thought with a grin. She was beginning to sound like Dustin. At that moment the earth ninja hurtled back down the steps into the room, breaking her momentary daze, and grabbed her wrist.

"C'mon, let's go!" he cried in an excited voice while practically dragging her back out with him.

…………………………………………………………………

All the guys let out a loud cheer when the beach finally came into sight. As soon as Tori's large blue van came to a halt they eagerly leapt out and began unloading the food and supplies.

Dustin stepped aside for a moment and looked at the beach. As it was a weekday it was mostly clear but there were groups of people scattered around in some parts. A worrying thought suddenly flashed across his mind.

As if sensing Dustin's uneasiness, Hunter came and stood by his side.

"You're worried about the people." He said more as an observation than a question. Dustin sighed and turned to look at Hunter.

"My parents…they know a lot of people around here and if one of their friends were to see us…" he saw the subtle flash of hurt on Hunter's face and quickly explained himself, "It's not that I don't want them to know about us, it's just that……they don't know I like guys, as well as girls……and I'd rather tell them myself than them find out from someone else." Hunter looked slightly relieved at that statement and gave Dustin a reassuring smile.

"You don't have to tell them because of me." He suggested but Dustin shook his head.

"No, I want to tell them." He briefly took Hunter's hand and gave it a playful squeeze, "I'm telling them when I see them for dinner tomorrow." He tried to smile but Hunter could see the worry in his eyes.

"You don't think they'll approve?" he asked Dustin quietly. The earth ninja shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know about Mum…and as for Dad…well, he's never approved of anything I do; somehow I don't think this is going to be any different" Hunter didn't know what to say to that. His parents weren't exactly around to express their opinion but he was sure they'd approve if they were. He'd never even thought about how Dustin's parents might react.

"Hey guys! Quit standing around and help us with this stuff!" Blake called out to them, breaking the silence. Dustin shrugged his shoulders slightly, as if trying to shake off the feelings of worry, and walked back to the van to help the others. Hunter followed a moment after.

Soon everything was unloaded, the van was locked and they were headed to the sand. Tori quickly caught up with Shane, who was walking apart from everybody else.

"So when are you gonna tell him?" she quietly suggested. He gave her a half-hearted glare.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He insisted but couldn't keep it up when she gave him one of her locally famous '_Oh yeah?_' looks. "What do you expect me to do? I can't tell him-"

"Why not?!" she cut in quietly but with an edge on her voice.

"Because what if he doesn't feel the same way? That could ruin everything; it's too great a risk." Tori couldn't help but smirk.

"You know, Dustin said something very similar," she pointed to the earth and crimson thunder ninja laughing happily together, "and look at him now, happier than ever."

"Yeah well, he's lucky…" Shane muttered with what sounded like…resentment in his voice. Tori realized the problem from earlier.

"So that's why you were being a bit distant back at Ninja Ops? Because you're jealous of the relationship Dustin has with Hunter that you think you can never have with Cam?" she assumed and, knowing that he couldn't hide from her, Shane just nodded.

"Well, then follow his lead…let him be your secret inspiration, please just talk to Cam" she pleaded but Shane gave her a look and it in she saw no hope or optimism. He honestly didn't think he had any chance with Cam. Tori stayed silent. Saying anything else now would be pointless. To get results she would have to move on to another, weaker target – Cam. She hid a smile knowing that Cam was even worse at lying to her than any of the other ninjas.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

"No way." Cam insisted when Tori pestered him.

"But you have to tell him!" she moaned in an irritating voice, "There's a **big **chance he could feel the same way!" she put as much of a hint in her voice as she could which he eventually caught on to.

"You've spoken to him?" he asked lightly, as if afraid of the answer. She nodded and gave him a big smile that told him everything he needed to know. He gave her a shy smile back and went back to the others who were all lazing about on the sand. She grinned to herself.

_Mission complete._

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Dustin lay close to Hunter while the others were getting surfing tips from Tori. As it was getting dark now there weren't that many people left on the beach. Hunter wanted desperately to take Dustin's hand in his but he didn't want to push him. Luckily, as if reading Hunter's mind, Dustin took the thunder ninja's hand and held it tightly.

"No regrets?" he asked the younger boy softly. Dustin smiled and turned to look at him.

"No regrets." He said confidently. Hunter laughed when he made a funny face at him.

"I don't care what you say Tor, that is the last time I'm getting on a surfboard." Blake insisted between coughs and splutters. Hunter looked up and saw his brother approaching with sand all over his face. Tori and the others were walking beside him. Dustin gave Shane one of his trademark "……eh?" looks and Shane explained.

"He tried to get on the surfboard but completely miss footed, flipped and landed face first in the sand…very impressive." he grinned and an annoyed Blake thumped him on the arm.

"You just need more practice that's all." Tori reasoned but Blake wouldn't listen. Hunter and Dustin looked at each other and had to pinch themselves to stop laughing. Blake did not look amused. Shane and Cam were laughing together much to Tori's delight.

"C'mon guys, let's go back to Stormchargers, I've got some stuff to pick up before Kelly locks up" Blake moaned and made his way back to the van with the others reluctantly following.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

It was evening by the time the van pulled into the Stormchargers parking lot. Blake got out and quickly headed inside with Tori. Shane said something about checking out some new skateboards and the others were pleasantly surprised when Cam eagerly went with him. Dustin and Hunter were left standing by the van. Hunter could sense something was troubling his boyfriend.

"You're nervous about tomorrow?" he quietly suggested. Dustin grinned and let out a small laugh.

"How is it you can read me like a book?" he smiled at Hunter "Yes, I am a bit nervous about tomorrow but I'm still gonna do it, no matter how it may turn out." Hunter pulled him into an embrace that Dustin happily relaxed into.

"I love you." the earth ninja whispered. Hunter's heart skipped a beat. Dustin had told him before that he felt the same way as Hunter but unlike him he had never said those three little words.

Feeling so happy he could burst, Hunter lifted Dustin up in his arms and spun him round and round with the yellow ninja's laughter ringing like music in his ears. He eventually put him back down again and kissed him passionately, which Dustin eagerly accepted. Both were happier than they had ever been before and didn't want the moment to end…

However, they were so pre-occupied that they didn't notice the pair of eyes that had been watching them for the last five minutes before quickly hurrying away into the darkness of the street…...

* * *

**Oooo spooky...lol. Anyway, please review. Like I said, the next two chapters will be uploaded very soon. Untill then! Bye bye!**


	4. The Pain of Rejection

Disclaimer - I own it all. That's what you want me to say isn't it? Well no such luck cause I don't, etc, etc, etc...

Okay...this chapter is either going to be pretty good...or very very very bad. I have no experience in writing about this kind of emotional trauma so it probably will sound very cheesy.

Thanks again for the reviews! Please keep reviewing!

sky's girl forever - Yes it is pretty much false hope, sorry! Thanks for the reviews and I'm glad you like it so far.

Buffyxenaman and Marcus1233 - Thank you for taking the time to review every chapter so far. I really appreciate it.

Chylea3784 - I'm so glad you think so, I was very worried about that chapter. Thanks for the review.

a/n - if I remember correctly there is an episode that involves Dustin's dad and he seemed like a nice guy so this is a completely different person and does not reflect the real character in any way.

* * *

Dustin took a deep breath. This was not going to be easy. He slowly walked toward the front porch of his house. The door opened before he could reach for the handle.

"Dustin!" his mother beamed at him and pulled him into a welcoming hug.

"Hey mum." He smiled, breathing in the warm, inviting scent of his childhood home that he had missed more than he realised. Sure, he was happy living in the apartment he shared with Shane and, until recently, Tori but it wasn't like this. Once he stepped inside he could smell dinner cooking in the kitchen and those cinnamon incense sticks his mother liked to burn in the living room. She went off into the kitchen to finish serving dinner while he went into the living room and looked around. He took in the new colour on the walls and the occasional new ornament that he didn't recognise.

After he had scanned the whole room he heard someone enter the room behind him so he turned around and came face to face with his father. Dustin had hoped he wouldn't be there so early so that he could talk to his mum alone first. Now that his father was around it would be more difficult.

"Dustin." His father gave a quick nod for a greeting. There was a sort of…hostile look in his eyes.

"Dad." Dustin politely returned the greeting trying to hide how uneasy he felt. For some reason after that his father couldn't even meet his eyes and looked as if he had something to say but was too disgusted to say it.

"Dinner's ready!" His mother called from the kitchen and his father walked away without saying anything else. Dread began to pit of Dustin's stomach. He didn't know what his father had found out but he could probably guess.

His father stayed silent throughout the meal despite his mother trying to make friendly conversation. The topic came to Dustin's work.

"Are you still working for Kelly?" She asked him and he nodded, "such a nice girl, isn't she Paul?...Paul?" She hadn't noticed the icy look he had given Dustin.

"So, have you met anyone special yet son?" He asked in a gruff voice. Suddenly Dustin Dustin's dinner didn't seem so appetizing. He was scared to tell the truth but didn't want to lie so he remained silent…so his father answered for him.

"Apparently he's quite a find." His voice had suddenly gone from gruff to angry.

"He?" His mother looked up.

"Yes '**he**', your precious son is a queer, a puff, a-"

"Don't say it." Dustin cut in but his father just smirked.

"…fag." The word cut into Dustin like a knife.

"Paul, please don't say things like that." His mother spoke in a quiet voice.

"That's what he is Kerry! Nothing more than a disgusting **fag**!" He practically spat the words at her, "and I had to find out from Dave at work, he told me he'd seen our son making out with a blonde haired guy in the Stormchargers parking lot last night!" Dustin kicked himself for being so careless and turned to his mother.

"I'm sorry Mum; I wanted to tell you myself." He said quietly. She looked up and he breathed a sigh of relief when she smiled warmly at him.

"It's alright Dustin…what's he like?" She asked, genuinely interested. He nearly cried out with relief. She was ok with it. She was happy for him. However his happiness was short-lived when his father made it clear he wasn't finished.

"**We don't want to know about his fag boyfriend!!!**" His father roared. Dustin's hurt was suddenly joined by building anger.

"Don't call him that!" he said a little louder than he had intended. His father just looked even more furious.

"Paul, stop it, please!" His mother pleaded.

"Quiet Kerry, you're not the one who has to work in a place where everyone knows you're son is scum, nothing but filthy, man-loving **scum**!" Dustin fought in vain to hold back the tears. His father had never accepted him before and he knew that but these words still hurt him more than he could ever possibly explain.

"Are you seriously expecting anything from this 'relationship'?" His father continued mercilessly, "You may think he loves you but a disgusting little fag like him only wants one thing…"

"Stop it! Please just stop!" Dustin begged. His mother squeezed his trembling hand in an effort to comfort him but the damage had already been done.

"Get out…I don't want a fag for a son" His father finished in a dismissive tone. Dustin gave his mother's hand an apologetic squeeze before standing up, walking past his father and leaving the house. He closed the front door behind him, oblivious to the building argument between his parents.

He left the porch and started walking in a random direction. The tears and sobs were there but they wouldn't come. His whole body felt numb. He kept walking for what seemed like hours but was actually only a few minutes by the time he reached a small park. He leaned against one of the trees that stood apart from the others and looked down at his morpher. He lifted his shaking hand and spoke quietly.

"Hunter?"

"Yes Dustin?" Dustin heard the immediate worry in Hunter's voice.

"My Dad already found out." His voice began to shake.

"…where are you?"

"The park near my parent's house." He managed to whimper.

"Stay right there." Hunter said firmly. After a few moments Dustin saw the familiar crimson streak nearby and, a few seconds later, Hunter was standing beside him. He looked up at the thunder ninja and saw the calm understanding in his eyes. Right at that moment all the pain, hate, shame and anger that had been building up inside Dustin broke out and he collapsed into Hunter's arms, sobbing onto his shoulder.

Hunter didn't know what had been said or done but knew that all he could do was hold his boyfriend close to him and hope that that alone was taking at least some of the pain away. When the sobbing slowly began to fade Hunter looked down and felt like someone had stabbed him right in the heart.

There was no light in Dustin's eyes. They just seemed dull and the only thing Hunter could see in them was pain and sorrow. On the outside Hunter knew he had to look calm and strong for Dustin's sake but he knew on the inside he was in despair.

It was like that man had killed a part of Dustin. Hunter knew that the earth ninja had never held his father in much regard but every time he spoke of him he could detect the hint of hope in his voice. Dustin had always held a secret glimmer of hope that maybe one day he and his father could have a proper relationship. Now his father had destroyed that hope and had left Dustin like an empty unloved shell.

How was Hunter going to bring him back? He knew he had to try but it was like the man he was holding was only half Dustin. The other half he hadn't known existed. But it was there now and Hunter didn't have a clue what to do…

* * *

**-cringe- Please don't kill me, instead review! Thank you! - Will Hunter be able to bring back the old Dustin? Is Paul Brookes really finished tormenting his son? More coming soon...**


	5. You and Me

Sorry it took so long for me to update. I hope you haven't lost interest, I've just been so busy with exams and I'm currently writing other fics for Dekaranger (Super Sentai) and Thunderbirds. My GCSEs are nearly finished so after that I will have plenty of time to update regularly.

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far. You have no idea how much I appreciate it.

CindyRussell27, Chylea3784, sky's girl forever - I love you all, thank you for the reviews

Marcus1233, Patrick in a Heartbeat, Buffyxenaman, sporty-mia09 - Thank you so much for going to the effort to review every chapter so far.

Please keep reviewing:-)

* * *

Hunter sat back on the couch at Stormchargers and watched his boyfriend. It had been just over a week since Dustin's visit to his parent's house and today was his second day back at work. He seemed to be coping with everything although Hunter wasn't sure he could definitely say. Dustin had been a bit distant with him, with everybody and Hunter couldn't understand why. At a time like this Dustin needed his friends but all he was doing was avoiding them.

Dustin could never tell Hunter the reason why. Every time the earth ninja looked in the mirror he saw a weak and pathetic boy. Every time he looked at his own face his father's words rang in his head….

…_I don't want a fag for a son..._

Nobody wanted him. He was just a meaningless being with nothing to live for. His friends tried to persuade him otherwise but Dustin just kept telling himself they saw him as a charity case. Hunter tried to persuade him otherwise but when he looked at Hunter he couldn't help but remember his father's words…

…_y__ou may think he loves you but a disgusting little fag like him only wants one thing…_

He didn't believe that Hunter would ever be like that but Dustin couldn't believe that the thunder ninja could ever love him either. Who would love him? Who would want to waste their time with him? Nothing he could say or do would be of any worth to anyone. Dustin could feel himself despair at the knowledge that he loved Hunter so much but there was no way that love could ever be requited. No one could ever feel anything but resentment towards him.

Hunter could see the emptiness in his eyes and it broke the crimson ranger's heart. Kelly saw the despair on the blonde boy's face and sat beside him.

"How do you think he's doing?" She asked quietly. Hunter shook his head.

"I…I don't know…it's like he's a different person…I try to get through to him but he won't even look at me…" He could hear his voice shaking and so could Kelly. She put a reassuring arm around his shoulders. Tears filled his eyes and he furiously wiped them away.

"I know you're trying and that's what matters, eventually I'm sure Dustin will…" Her voice faded as someone entered the shop. Hunter followed her gaze and had to stop himself standing up and tearing the man apart.

By the open door, with a black bin bag in his left hand was Paul Brookes. Hunter looked over at Dustin. He had frozen and gone completely pale. Paul held his gaze and walked forward. Hunter got up but Kelly restrained him. By now the whole store had gone silent.

Dustin's father stopped in front of the cashier where Dustin was standing and dropped the bag on the floor. It made a loud crash and was obviously full of stuff. Without saying anything to his son Paul Brookes turned and left the shop but not without giving Hunter a glare of pure disgust.

Dustin silently took the bag behind the cashier and bent down to open it. As soon as Hunter saw Dustin's eyes fill with tears he was next to him, looking into the bag.

There were photographs, clothes, motocross trophies and certificates, CDs, even flannels and tooth-brushes. It was as if Dustin's father was trying to remove any trace of his existence, so he could deny Dustin was ever there. The tears began flowing down Dustin's face and Hunter held him gently, relieved that this time the earth ninja didn't pull away. A small crowd had gathered but a few swift glares from Kelly sent them away. Hunter could feel his blood boiling. What he would do to Paul Brookes if it weren't for Dustin. The thought of his boyfriend being hurt more was the only thing that stopped Hunter from ripping the man to shreds.

Kelly returned to their side and motioned for Hunter to take Dustin into the back room where they could sit down. Hunter helped the sobbing earth ninja to his feet and took him to the back of the shop. They sat on the couch and Hunter held Dustin as close to him as he could. He could faintly hear the sound of Tori, Blake and Shane coming into the shop, deep in conversation. Kelly went to intercept before they could see Dustin and to tell them about what had happened. All three of them looked inside the bag and Kelly saw their faces fall, Tori's into sadness, Blake and Shane's into anger.

"How could he do this to him?! His own son?!" Shane exclaimed. Kelly nodded towards the back of the shop and the three of them stood by the door, watching their poor friend cry in Hunter's arms. They all wished they could do something to help him but knew that the only person who had any chance of saving Dustin now, was Hunter.

"If I see that bastard there'll be hell to pay." Shane hissed through gritted teeth.

"Trust me man, if that would do any good then Hunter would have kicked the shit out of him already." Blake growled. He knew he wouldn't mind teaching the guy a lesson too but none of them wanted to cause Dustin more pain. He saw the flash f hurt of Hunter's face when Dustin began to pull away.

"I'm sorry for crying, I'm so pathetic." Dustin sniffed as he tried to pull himself together.

"You've got nothing to be sorry for." Hunter insisted sincerely. Dustin looked into his eyes and wondered if he meant it.

"Sorry Kelly, I'll go and finish the stock checking…" He began but Kelly would hear none of it.

"You just relax, I'll get someone to cover your shift, you are having the rest of the week off." She insisted.

"I'll cover his shift Kelly." Blake told her and Hunter gave him a grateful look.

"We'll go and see Sensei and Cam and tell them you guys can't make it to training today." Tori said before she and Shane left the shop. Kelly and Blake got back to work before the shop got too busy. Dustin wanted to leave; he knew he couldn't stay on this couch all day and Hunter sensed his thoughts.

"Where do you want to go?" He asked him quietly. Hunter would have suggested his apartment but now was not the time to be giving that impression.

"I don't know…I don't want to go to Ninja Ops…I don't have a home anymore…"

"What about the beach?" Hunter suggested.

"Sounds good." Dustin agreed. Hunter quickly told Kelly and Blake where they were going and then they set off.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The waves crashed upon the shore and then retreated back. Every effort seemed to bring them closer to the boys' feet as they sat in silence, watching the clouds. Dustin saw a large cloud that seemed to watch the whole city.

"Have you ever wondered what it would be like to be one of those?" He suddenly asked as the clouds moved like a fleet of ships across the sky.

"No, I guess not." Hunter thought deeply, curious at Dustin's sudden question but relieved that the earth ninja was at least talking to him, "Why do you ask?"

"Well, if you were up there you could see everything, but no one could see you…or hurt you," Dustin explained, the pain evident in his voice, "Clouds don't feel anything, they don't care if people think they're pathetic…they don't care if they don't have anyone-" Hunter interrupted.

"Is that what you think? That you have no one? Why would you think that? You have Kelly, the others and you have me." He insisted but could see the doubt in Dustin's eyes.

"Hunter…I…I'm not worth it," Tears began to build in the younger boy's eyes, "I'm just a weak, pathetic idiot who is no use to anyone…all I do is cause people bother, my friends…my mother…and you……maybe if I just disappeared, if I ceased to exist like my father wants…then I wouldn't cause any more trouble-"

"Please don't say that!" Hunter cut in and Dustin was shocked to see tears falling down the usually strong and controlled thunder ninja's face, "I don't want to lose you, none of us do…things are bad now and they will be for a while but please believe me, I don't care about whatever trouble is caused, whatever struggles we have to go through, whatever pain we have to endure, no matter how long or how hard it will be, I don't care…I love you…and I will stand by you no matter what happens…I can't imagine my life without you, you are the most special and precious person to me," He couldn't stop the tears that flowed down his face, "Don't ever think even for a second that what your father said about it true, he is more wrong about you than you will ever know."

Dustin felt like the pieces of his tortured heart were slowly starting to heal. He knew now that his father had lied about Hunter. He knew now that his friends truly did care about him. Hunter loved him. Despite all his faults and problems and all the bother he had caused, Hunter still loved him.

"I love you too." Dustin replied softly as his own tears started falling. Hunter kissed him gently and Dustin felt a weight lifted off his shoulders. He wasn't alone anymore. He collapsed into Hunters arms and held him tight. Dustin loved Hunter so much and he knew that the thunder ninja loved him too.

Hunter looked down and nearly cried out with joy when he saw Dustin's eyes looking back up at him. A glimmer of light shone inside them. The old Dustin was coming back.

"It's gonna be okay," Hunter said confidently, "You and me, we'll get through this." Dustin nodded with a small but evident smile on his face.

The two boys lay together, calm and peaceful in the knowledge that, whatever trouble they were yet to face in the next few weeks, their love for each other would carry them through it…

* * *

**I know that sounds like the end of the whole story but it isn't. There are more chapters to come, providing that you want them of course...please review!**


	6. You Are Loved

Hello! Thanks to everybody for the reviews! I would list them but I just addec the chapter and then deleted it cause i forgot something so loads of people are going to be getting alerts for a chapter that isn't there yet! I will thank people again next chapter.

Please review!

Disclaimer - Still don't own them cause if I did...mua-ha-ha... ;-)...they'd definately have **a lot** more fun.

* * *

Hunter stood alone in the alley behind 'Calypso'. The popular bar was full tonight and the noise drifted outside to melt into the steady hum of traffic. The Thunder Ninja looked down at the note in his hands.

_Hunter Bradley,_

_I know you probably think I don't deserve a second thought right now, but I really need to talk to you about Dustin. Please meet me behind the 'Calypso' bar at 11pm._

_Kerry Brookes._

Hunter didn't blame her for what happened to Dustin. But he couldn't help feeling a tinge of resentment towards her for not bothering to see Dustin since it had happened. The earth ninja seemed pretty sure she approved of them. But if that was so, why had neither of them seen her for weeks?

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of someone walking up behind him. He turned around to see the woman in question approaching him. She was looking around nervously, obviously nervous about being seen.

"Thank you for coming." She said quietly.

"Worried about being seen with a homo?" Hunter asked her cynically.

"No! It's not that at all!" She insisted, "It's just…Paul Brookes knows many people…unfortunately there are a lot of people in this town who share his views on things like that…if anyone sees me then they'll tell him and…" She trailed off and Hunter immediately felt a strong sense of concern for her.

"You're scared of him aren't you?" He asked softly. She was too ashamed to say anything so she just nodded. Hunter didn't want to intrude on something she obviously wasn't comfortable about so he changed the subject.

"What did you want to talk about?" He continued.

"How is Dustin?" She replied instantly. Hunter couldn't deny the genuine concern in her voice.

"He was a broken man after what your husband did," He replied bluntly, "I was scared that he would fall into depression, and he almost did." He stopped when he saw tears building in her eyes.

"But he's getting better; his friends are there for him and supporting him…he's gradually returning to his old self." He added confidently.

"How do you feel about him? Tell me honestly, I need to know." She asked him. He was a little taken aback but decided that if she wanted the honest truth then that was what he'd tell her.

"He means everything to me, your son is the most amazing, beautiful and wonderful boy I have ever met…I would be lost without him." He admitted to her.

"Do you love him?"

"Yes." He replied instantly without any doubt. Hunter saw the smile that appeared on her lips.

"That's good, because I'm sure he'd be lost without you too," She saw Hunter's curious look and explained, "Dustin has always longed for the love and approval of his father, he always has and, despite everything that's happened, I think he always will…I feared that, after what Paul did, Dustin would fall into despair and, like you said, he nearly did…but you saved him from that…he needs you so much, I may not see my son as often as I'd like, especially now, but even I can see that…his love for you keeps him going." She could tell Hunter was blushing because, despite her not being able to see it, he still tried to hide it anyway.

"He really loves me that much?" Hunter asked her hesitantly. She smiled and nodded. Hunter smiled back at her.

"I should go before Paul realises I'm gone…please give this to Dustin." She pulled an envelope out of her pocket and handed it to Hunter. She went to leave but Hunter caught her shoulder.

"You don't have to go back to him." He practically pleaded. She smiled at him but her eyes were full of sadness.

"Yes I do." She said quietly, "……thank you."

"But Dustin needs you."

"No…what he needs is standing in front of me," She told him sadly, "Paul doesn't let me talk to Dustin anymore but I get out and about, I see you two together and I know you'll be alright…being open about your relationship in public is a big deal, especially around here but you've managed…I'm very proud of both of you." She said with a genuine smile that reached her eyes and Hunter felt very happy about her pride in him.

"Tell Dustin I love him and maybe, one day, we can speak to each other again." She told Hunter and then walked away. Hunter wanted to say something but no words came to mind. He found now that he cared a lot for Dustin's mum. She was obviously where the earth ninja got his caring and gentle side from.

Sighing loudly to himself he turned and made his way back to his apartment.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hunter was going to give the letter to Dustin as soon as he got back but when he got home the younger boy was already asleep in their bedroom. The thunder ninja leaned against the doorway and smiled at the sight of Dustin curled up in the sheets like a snoozing kitten. His curly brown hair hadn't been cut recently so a few curls hung over his forehead and made his face look even more adorable.

Hunter broke out of his momentary trance and decided the letter would have to wait until morning. He took off his jeans and shirt and pulled on an oversized black t-shirt and crimson shorts. He crawled into bed, gently pried the covers away from Dustin's hand and wrapped his arms around him. Without waking up Dustin snuggled closer to Hunter which made the crimson ranger smile softly. After just a few minutes he was asleep, snoring softly with the love of his life wrapped in his arms.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Dustin's eyelids fluttered open and he grinned. Ever since Blake moved in with Tori a few weeks ago, Dustin had been sharing the medium-sized apartment with Hunter. But Dustin didn't think he'd ever lose the novelty of waking up next to Hunter. He found himself curled up with the thunder ninja's strong arms wrapped around him, as if even in sleep Hunter was still trying to protect him. He was still asleep so Dustin just lay there watching him. He knew that he wouldn't have made it through the last few weeks if it weren't for Hunter. Sure his friends were there for him too and Dustin appreciated that more than he could ever say but Hunter…despite all Dustin's faults…Hunter still loved him. To Dustin, that was like a lifeline, that somebody loved him more than anything else.

The thunder ninja moaned softly and began to stir. Unable to help himself, Dustin leaned in and kissed him gently. Hunter responded to the kiss and after a few moments they parted.

"Good morning sleepy head." Dustin said playfully. Hunter laughed softly and pulled the younger boy to him, kissing him passionately. Surprised but willing, Dustin immediately responded, parting his mouth slightly and allowing Hunter to explore.

After a short while they reluctantly parted for air, both grinning from ear to ear. Suddenly remembering the night before, Hunter reached over to his table and picked up the letter.

"I saw your mum last night and she asked me to give you this." He said simply. Dustin didn't question him but just opened the envelope…

_Dear Dustin,_

_First of all I want to say I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. A mother is supposed to have an instinct to protect her child but I couldn't protect you. I completely understand if you hate me, I deserve it_.

_You'd be perfectly justified in hating your father. But I must ask you not to. I'm not defending what he did; the words he spoke were unforgivable. Paul is a wonderful man, I love him dearly, he is sweet and sensitive and loving. The Paul Brookes that said those things to you was a very naive and simple man and not the Paul I married. I know you two have never seen eye to eye no matter how much you wanted to and I can only hope that will change in the future but one day I hope you can know the Paul I knew._

_If you're reading this then I have already spoken to Hunter. I haven't seen much of him but from what I have seen he seems a very nice boy. I trust your taste and judgement so if you love this boy then he must be truly special. I hope you two continue to find the strength you need in each other because I fear in the coming weeks you will need it._

_Dustin, you are a wonderful boy. I can't say how much I love you. You're father is wrong about you. You're talented and friendly, happy and smart, resourceful and caring._

_You're father doesn't know and I'm not sure if you've noticed from the bag he gave you but I kept some of your motocross certificates, just as reminders of what a talented son I have. You may notice some of the family photos are missing too as I've kept them as well. If your father finds out he will be furious but I couldn't lose my favourite photos of when you were younger._

_Do remember that time when you were twelve? You had just won your first go-kart race and you were holding the trophy up with a huge grin on your face. Your face was muddy and sweaty and your clothes were ruined but you didn't care, you were so happy to have won. I couldn't bear to lose that photo so it now sits hidden at the bottom of my clothes draw._

_I am so proud of you, never forget that. You will always be my son and I will love you for as long as you live and beyond, no matter what happens. You are my greatest treasure Waldo Brookes._

_Stay safe, be happy and know that you are loved, by your friends, Hunter and me._

_Always_

_Mum xx_

Hunter finished reading the last line and looked up. The gleam of a tear could be seen at the bottom of Dustin's eye but there was a smile on his face.

"Thanks Mum…" He whispered. Hunter put his arms around him and pulled him close. Dustin relaxed into the older boy's embrace and sighed happily.

"So what do you want to do today?" He asked the thunder ninja happily.

"I think we should go shopping, I need some new clothes and you need a haircut." Hunter replied, "Hey!"

Dustin had grabbed the pillow from behind Hunter's head and thumped him. Hunter grabbed another and soon they were on the floor in a pile of feathers, laughing and grinning like mad fools, while looking into each others eyes and seeing the shine of happiness that both of them had waited so long for.

* * *

**Sorry, I know the ending is really cheesy. So Dustin seems to be coping now but what happens when another secret is revealed and it puts someone in danger? Will certain people regret their feelings or will it strengthen their resolve? Chapter seven coming soon...**


	7. Weakness and Courage

Sorry for the wait! I've been working with the years 1 & 2 at a local primary school (do you call it kindergarten or something in the U.S?) all week so I haven't had much time to write.

Thank you to all my reviewers from chapters 5 & 6:

CindyRussell27, sporty-mia09, sky's girl forever, Chylea3784, Patrick in a Heartbeat, Buffyxenaman - Thank you all so much, I know I say this a lot but I really do appreciate your regular reviews.

powersthatcan - New reviewer! Hello! Thank you for going to the effort of reading all five chapters straight away! Please continue to review!

Marcus1233 - Rolls eyes You are sooooo funny...lol. Anyway, thank you especially for your review of chapter five. I went through something similar to that myself but not to the extent that you did. It's good to have some real insight into how Dustin was feeling so thank you very much for that, I really appreciate it hug.

Please review! Thank you!

* * *

"_Paul, please don't say things like that."_

"_That's what he is Kerry! Nothing more than a disgusting __**fag**__!"_

"_Paul, stop it, please!"_

"_Quiet, Kerry!"_

"_I'm sorry Mum."_

"Why are you letting him do this to you?" Jean asked her friend impatiently. It was a question she had been asking for the last month and had never gotten a straight answer for.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Kerry replied. She was sitting on the sofa quietly sipping her tea, avoiding her friend's eyes.

"Yes you do, this has been your first visit in nearly two months, you keep saying it's because you've been busy but I know that isn't true." Jean couldn't understand it. The quiet nervous woman sitting in front of her was not the woman she had met and become close friends with all those years ago.

"Things have been…difficult…at home." Kerry admitted.

"I noticed Dustin has met someone," Jean said with a smile, "They look very happy together." Kerry looked up at her and smiled too but then reflected on what had happened over the last two months.

"_Yes '__**he**__', your precious son is a queer!"_

"_I'm sorry Mum; I wanted to tell you myself."_

"_You may think he loves you but a disgusting little fag like him only wants one thing…"_

"_Stop it! Please just stop!"_

"…_I don't want a fag for a son."_

"_He was a broken man after what your husband did."_

"_You're scared of him aren't you?"_

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Dustin…this is silly!" Hunter moaned as Dustin lead him forward, blindfolded, "Can I take this thing off yet?" He was silenced when Dustin softly placed a finger to his lips.

"Almost, remember, you **promised** you'd let me do this." The earth ninja replied in a voice similar to a five-year-old child on Christmas morning.

Eventually the crimson ranger could feel grass beneath his feet. His ninja instincts told him they weren't alone but he figured that since he was at Shane's house it was just the other rangers. Hunter stopped and felt Dustin leave his side and move away.

"Now?" He asked.

"Wait a second…" Dustin quickly replied. Hunter sensed more movement but not from Dustin.

"Ok…now!" Hunter removed the blindfold, opened his eyes and…

"SURPRISE!" A crowd of over forty yelled, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Hunter stood completely stunned. Everyone was there – the other rangers, Kelly, other friends he had met in the city and even several of his fellow motocross riders. Over their heads a large red and yellow banner read 'Happy Birthday Hunter'. They were all there just for him.

"How did you know it was today?" Hunter asked them weakly. Everyone turned and looked at Blake, who smiled sheepishly.

"Much as I would love to take the credit…" The Navy ranger began, "It was all **his** doing." He pointed at Dustin, who said nothing. He just smiled gently at Hunter.

"Yeah," Shane agreed, "It may be at my place but Dustin wanted to make sure everything was perfect." The blonde thunder ninja didn't know what to say. Sensing his lack of words, Blake stepped in.

"Ok, we can do the speeches later, this is supposed to be a **party**! C'mon!" He signalled to Tori who immediately turned on some music. The crowd cheered and then started to drink, dance, talk or eat. Or in some cases everything at once. Shane winced – he was going to have a **lot **of tidying up to do later. Shrugging his shoulders he took two cups of fruit punch from the table and went over to sit with Cam.

Tori had already dragged a reluctant Blake onto the dance floor and they were moving in time with the music. Though it would have been funny to watch his brother try to dance, Hunter went over to Dustin who was sipping his drink under the gazebo.

"You didn't have to do all this for me." He told him quietly.

"Your right, I didn't have to…in fact, it probably would have saved me a lot of time, money and hassle if I just hadn't bothered at all…" Dustin watched as Hunter's eyes fell to the floor, tinged with guilt.

"…but I wanted to." Dustin added happily. Hunter looked into his boyfriend's eyes. He could still see the lines of pain and sadness that he had endured over the last few months.

"You've had enough to think about, without worrying about me too." Hunter looked away again. Dustin looked at him with confused amusement.

"Err…dude? I hate to break it to you but…you're my **boyfriend**…that kinda gives me permission to think about you all the time." He laughed and Hunter couldn't help grinning.

"That is so **corny**." The thunder ninja smirked. Dustin pouted his lips in mock offence and Hunter responded by kissing them passionately. Loud cheers and wolf-whistles sounded out from everyone who saw them. Tori grinned at Blake who kissed her lightly. Shane and Cam looked at each other and smiled, sitting hand in hand.

Once they broke apart Dustin went to refill his punch while Hunter greeted other guests.

"Dustin." A familiar voice spoke hesitantly behind him. He put down his cup and slowly turned to see his mother standing there. Tears appeared in her eyes and he wrapped her in a loving embrace.

Hunter kept back for a moment, happy beyond words that she had responded to his email.

"What are you doing here?" Dustin asked her.

"Well, Hunter told me you guys were having a little get-together, but he didn't tell me it was going to be this big." She looked around at the banners and decorations.

"I didn't know," Hunter insisted with a grin on his face as he walked towards the pair, "I thought we were having a quiet drink at Shane's place."

"You were in contact with her?" Dustin looked at Hunter.

"I'm sorry, I should have told you but I wanted it be a surprise," He explained, "I know you miss her so I persuaded her to come along." Dustin smiled at his mum who smiled back. Hunter was sure he saw a glint of uneasiness in her eyes so, when Dustin went to talk to Tori a few minutes later, he had the opportunity to confront her about it.

"Mrs Brookes-"

"Kerry." She insisted.

"Kerry…how did he react when he found out where you were going?" He asked her slowly. When she avoided his gaze he got the answer he was dreading.

"He doesn't know, does he?" He queried.

"No…he thinks I'm at Jean's house having tea," She admitted, "I don't care if he finds out, I didn't want to miss the chance to see Dustin and to wish you a happy birthday."

"You didn't have to…my birthday isn't important."

"Yes it is, besides, I spoke to Jean the other day, her words hit home just like yours did…I need to go back to being the strong woman I was when Dustin was younger, this is just the first step." She told him with a genuine smile. He smiled back and she surprised him by giving him a warm hug.

Dustin watched from a short distance away. His heart swelled when he saw how close his boyfriend and mother had become, but at the same time it hurt him as a reminder of his father and how he and Dustin could never be that close.

Hunter seemed to sense his boyfriend's pain and looked towards him. Seeing his eyes was all Hunter needed. He quickly introduced Kerry to Blake, got them talking and walked over to Dustin.

"Thinking about your Dad?" The thunder ninja asked him softly. Dustin groaned and looked up at the sky…but with a smile on his face.

"Damn it man…you know me **too** well!" He grinned. Hunter pulled him into his arms.

"Too late to complain now, that's what happens when you love someone." The blonde grinned back and Dustin kissed him tenderly. Everyone who saw cheered and toasted to the birthday boy.

"Dustin, Hunter and Blake, don't drink too much – you three have work tomorrow." Everyone laughed as the three boys moaned their protests.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Unsurprisingly, Kelly was obeyed, and Hunter and Dustin walked back to their apartment completely sober. Their laughter filled the dimly lit street as they talked about the day's events.

"Who knew Cam could be such a party-animal!" Hunter smirked. Dustin giggled in the older boy's arms.

"Yeah, Shane went as red as his t-shirt when Tori got Cam on the dance-floor!" They both burst into laughter again, knowing that Sensei would not be happy when he found out Cam had been drinking. The samurai wasn't drunk, but Cam had turned out to be a light-weight and was tipsy after just two cups of 'fruit punch'. Thankfully, Shane steered him away from the punch after that.

The two chuckling ninja's entered the apartment building and walked the corridor to their door.

While Hunter was in the bathroom, Dustin stood on the tiny balcony outside the bedroom. It wasn't cold and there was a gentle evening breeze that seemed to bounce off the brown curls on his forehead. He watched silently as the city slept and smiled at the gentle starlight that spread across the sky.

After a little while, two strong arms wrapped gently around his waist and Dustin leaned back against his boyfriend's chest. Hunter kissed the base of Dustin's neck causing the earth ninja to sigh with pleasure.

"Thanks for today." Hunter told him.

"After everything you've done for me, this was the least I could do." Hunter frowned slightly and turned Dustin around to face him.

"I don't need repayment-" He was cut by Dustin pressing their lips together, tenderly but firmly.

"Like I said… I wanted to." Dustin whispered before he playfully nibbled at Hunter's bottom lip. Knowing that there was no point in arguing, Hunter pulled Dustin to him so that their bodies were pressed tightly against each other and kissed him passionately…

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hunter suddenly sat up in bed. He looked over at his clock. 4:30 am. He felt something warm against him and smiled when he saw Dustin curled up next to him. His curiosity as to what woke him up was rewarded by another beeping sound. He reached over Dustin, grinning as the earth ninja moaned softly.

"What's up, Cam?" Hunter asked groggily.

"Dude! Insult! My bro is still in bed with lover boy!" Hunter sniggered at the virtual double's bluntness over Cam's love life.

"Ok, Cyber-Cam, what's up?" Hunter replied as Dustin began to stir.

"Zurgaine is down at the plaza and he's got a band of crazy kelzacks with him."

"Ok, we're on our way, get the others to meet us there." Hunter closed the link and began getting dressed.

"Ugh, don't evil space ninjas sleep?" Dustin moaned as he stepped out of bed. Hunter turned around and couldn't help gazing at his tanned, muscular and completely starkers boyfriend. Dustin fully opened his sleepy eyes and saw Hunter's staring.

"Dude, not the time!" He complained but couldn't hide his grin. Hunter snapped out of his trance and threw on some clothes.

Once out of the house the two ninjas streaked down to the plaza.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Zurgaine!" Hunter snarled at the evil space ninja as soon as they arrived. The plaza was mainly empty; any civilians who were there were keeping well out of the way. Zurgaine was alone with only eight kelzacks.

"Prepare to meet your end, rangers! Kelzacks, attack!" Hunter and Dustin sprang forward into battle. A few swift ninja moves and the kelzacks fell like flies.

"We're still here Zurgaine!" Dustin called out.

"Not for long, yellow ranger! Meet Gymela!" In a huge flash of red lightning, a large monster appeared next to Zurgaine, who then disappeared. It wasn't like anything the rangers had seen before. Gymela was covered in blood red fur, had steam bursting out of it's nostrils, it's furious eyes were like fire and it's horns looked razor sharp. The ground seemed to quiver whenever it let out it's rock shattering roar. Dustin and Hunter had to hide the tinge of fear they felt at the sight of the creature.

Thankfully that was when the others arrived, all of them shocked by the appearance of the beast.

"Ready guys?" Shane stepped forward.

"Ninja storm-"

"Thunder storm-"

"Samurai storm-"

"Ranger form, ha!"

Once morphed, they charged towards Gymela, swords drawn. The three wind ninjas attacked first. After several hits each they saw that their ninja swords were barely scratching the creature. Hunter and Blake combined their weapons to strike Gymela. It did appear to be damaged but just got back up again easily. Cam switched to super samurai mode and attacked but the beast kept getting back up after every hit. They heard screaming and turned around to see that another band of Kelzacks were rounding up a small group of civilians.

Gymela turned to face the civilians and appeared to be preparing to blast them. The power rangers ran forward but Gymela instead focused it's blast on them. The impact sent them flying into the wall behind them, all were left gasping for breath.

Dustin looked up at the people about to be blasted. One person caught his eye and he looked back, hoping he was wrong. He wasn't. At the front of the crowd, on the floor in pain, surely about to die…was Paul Brookes. Gymela was seconds away from blasting them.

Gathering up all the strength his battered and tired body had left, Dustin ran forward…straight into the path of the blast.

Hunter could only watch in horror as a blinding burst of energy emerged from Gymela and a deafening screech filled the air.

"DUSTIN!!!"

…

* * *

**Dun-dun-daaah! What's gonna happen to Dustin? (Marcus1233 you don't have to answer that lol) You'll have to wait for chapter eight to find out...please review! It makes me so happy:-)**


	8. Shocking Discovery

After goodness knows how long it's been on the shelf, this fic is moving again. Again thank you to Chylea 3784, Aisho Ren and Patrick in a Heartbeat for helping me out. You three will probably find when reading the next few chapters that it's a combination of your ideas cause I thought they were all great.

Thank you to everyone who has been reading reviewing and subscribing to this story during it's break and I hope you all like this chapter and the remaining few chapters before the end.

Please review!

* * *

...

This had to be a nightmare…

A dream turned into a nightmare…

…

"DUSTIN!" Hunter cried out but he didn't know if Dustin heard him.

The blast hit the yellow ranger straight in the chest and de-morphed him. Dustin was thrown backwards. Hunter watched in horror as the young brunette fell and knocked his head as he hit the floor.

The people had gone. None of them could bear to stay and so they had ran, terrified, for their lives.

Cam, Blake and Shane ran forward, attacking Gymela before it could go for Dustin again.

Hunter and Tori stayed motionless, as if in a trance, their eyes never leaving the earth ninja lying still on the floor.

"Dustin…" Hunter barely whispered. The trance was suddenly broken and he ran forward, de-morphed and crouched by his lover's side. He pulled him into his arms and checked for a pulse. Tori stood a metre away from them in scared silence. When Hunter let out a sigh of relief she visibly relaxed.

"Dustin? Dustin can you hear me? Wake up, please!" When Hunter got no response he looked at Tori and then at the battle a short distance away.

Shane looked on fire. He landed several punches and kicks, leaving no room for Cam and Blake to get near.

After a powerful spin kick knocked it to the floor, Gymela let out a piercing scream and disappeared in a flash of red.

"Come back you coward!!!" Shane snarled. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked to see Cam, unmorphed, standing next to him. Shane relaxed a little and de-morphed. Both of them ran over to where Hunter held Dustin in his arms. Blake stood with a comforting arm around Tori's shoulders.

"How is he?" Cam asked when they reached them. Hunter took his eyes off Dustin's face to look at Cam.

"He has a pulse but his breathing is weak and I can't get him to wake up."

"Should we take him to Ninja Ops?" asked Tori weakly. Cam shook his head.

"No, he needs to go to hospital." Shane passed Cam his phone and Cam walked away to call an ambulance. Blake spoke quietly to Tori with Shane adding the odd word.

Hunter just held Dustin close to him, stroking a strand of hair out of his face. He used his cuff to try and slow the bleeding from his head wound.

_Please wake up Dustin…I can't lose you now…_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The thick silence in the waiting room was almost suffocating. None of them knew what to say. Shane just sat with his elbows resting on his knees. Tori sat with her legs crossed staring at her hands. Blake sat next to her, close enough to be of comfort but not to close to make her feel small. Cam kept his eyes on Shane, making sure he drank the coffee that the samurai had bought for him.

No one looked at Hunter. The pain etched on his features was just too deep for them to bear. It was if it was his own life in danger, as if a part of him was missing and he wasn't sure if it would come back. He just stared out of the window onto the people below, wondering if there were any of the people down there Dustin had risked his life to save.

The sound of someone walking through the door made him turn slightly. When he saw who it was he felt his defences greatly weaken and he just wanted to cry like a little boy.

Kerry must have seen this because she marched over and wrapped Hunter in her arms. He shuddered as he tried to suppress the cries that threatened to escape him. She pulled back slightly and looked him up and down. He got a close look at her face and it was evident she had been crying.

"Are you alright? Were you hurt at all?" She asked him and he shook his head numbly. Cam cleared his throat and muttered something about more coffee. The other three took the hint and left the room.

Kerry made Hunter sit down, her hand remaining on his shoulder.

"What happened?" she asked quietly. Hunter hesitated slightly before answering.

"We were caught up in an alien attack, the power rangers were fighting them." She nodded quietly. Quietly taking his hand in hers she spoke softly to him.

"I know Dustin will recover." She said quietly but confidently. He looked her in the eye.

"How do you know?"

"Because he is strong, he won't let this beat him…and he wouldn't leave you." Hunter didn't know what to say. He just hoped that she was right.

A short knock preceded the doctor walking into the room. Hunter was instantly on his feet.

"How is he? Is he going to be alright? Can I see him?" The doctor held up her hand for silence.

"His injuries are quite abnormal, the damage to his ribs and, particularly, his left lung, suggest an impact but there does not appear to be any bruising on his chest," she explained and then turned to face Hunter directly, "I wondered if you could explain that Mr Bradley?" Hunter hesitated but managed to hide it.

"There was a lot of smoke, I couldn't see clearly, we had just walked down to the plaza and got caught up in it, it all happened so fast…" He tried to put as much emotion into his voice as possible and it appeared to work.

"Okay Mr Bradley, I'm sorry, we just wanted to know as much information about the incident as possible." Hunter nodded slightly.

"How bad are his injuries?" Kerry asked weakly.

"Well…he is currently in a coma." Hunter placed a hand on Kerry's shoulder after he noticed her swaying slightly.

"A coma? ...oh God…" she whimpered. The doctor cleared her throat and continued.

"He has been put on a ventilator to help his breathing," She noticed Hunter's alarmed look and quickly added, "It is only to help his breathing while his lung repairs itself, if his lung had had to breathe naturally during repair then it would have slowed Dustin's recovery." Kerry nodded numbly.

"Will there be any permanent damage?" asked Hunter.

"For some reason there is none of the expected damage to his heart, liver or kidneys and the only broken bones are his ribs…it's almost as if something was protecting him…" Hunter avoided her look and let her continue, "the damage to his lung does not need surgery, whether he wakes up soon or not will determine whether he is suffering from lasting head injuries from the impact of hitting the ground."

"So…the sooner he wakes up, the better?" Kerry asked and the doctor nodded.

"If you want, you can both see him now." They both nodded and followed the doctor out of the room.

…

What they saw when they reached the wards caused both of their hearts to tremble.

Dustin lay still on the bed. A tube had been placed down his throat. His skin was so pale and his hair fell over his face and the pillow. Kerry asked the question that Hunter couldn't.

"Would he hear us if we spoke to him?" The doctor hesitated slightly but then looked at them both.

"From a scientific aspect…no, but many people and I myself believe that it is possible and that the patient finds comfort in the voices of his or her loved ones," she said softly, "Please do talk to him, shut the door if you wish for more privacy, no one except medical staff will enter the room." With that said, the doctor left the room and the three of them were alone.

Hunter pulled out a chair for Kerry and then sat down on the other side of the bed.

"Dustin? …Dustin, honey…it's mum……it's alright, I know you're probably worried but you're going to be alright, we're both here with you, me and Hunter…we won't let anything happen to you…" Her voice trembled as she took Dustin's hand, "…my poor baby…you've got to be strong, all you're friends are worried about you…and that's why you have to wake up…Dustin…please wake up…" She stroked his hand tenderly, as if trying to protect him from the rest of the world. A quiet chime broke the moment. She pulled her phone from her pocket and checked the text. When her face darkened slightly Hunter knew who it was from.

"Your husband?" She nodded.

"I have to go, he's says something's wrong." Hunter frowned slightly.

"But what if Dustin wakes up and you're not here?"

"I'm doing this for Dustin, if his father finds out he is injured, comes to the hospital and finds me here all hell will break lose, I won't let Paul risk Dustin's recovery." She said as she walked to the door, "Look after him for me, I'll be back soon." She smiled at Hunter and he offered a weak smile back. Once she was out of the door he turned back to Dustin again, praying that the young man he loved would open his eyes.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hearing the door slam made Paul spin round and see his wife glaring at him.

"What on earth is the matter that you have to interrupt my tea with Jean?" She demanded. She expected him to scowl but he looked as white as a sheet.

"Paul? …what is it? Did something happen at work?" she asked, concerned that her usually strong husband, looked like he had seen a ghost.

"…It's Dustin……" Kerry's eyes widened in surprise. That was the first time her husband had spoken their son's name in months. _Does Paul already know he's injured?_ She thought.

"…what about Dustin?"

Paul shut his eyes briefly and then spoke.

"He…he's a…power ranger…"

…

* * *

**How is Kerry going to react to this news? Please review! Next chapter will be up very soon...**


	9. So Far Away

Ugh, too many distractions. I'm so sorry, I know I said I'd have this up quickly.

Buffyxenaman, Patrick in a Heartbeat, firgodes7, Chylea3784, Aisho Ren, Marcus1233, sporty-mia09 and botanthegrimreaper89 – Thank you, you awesome people, for your reviews. I hope you like this chapter.

Please keep reviewing!

a/n – In the next three or four chapters I'm going to be a little adventurous with the emotions and moral backgrounds. So, basically, this story is skating on thin ice. I hope you like it, we'll have to wait and see.

* * *

"…It's Dustin……"

"…what about Dustin?"

"He…he's a…power ranger…"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_As his eyes slowly slid open the numb sensation overwhelmed Dustin's body. He was lying down but as he moved his hands he couldn't feel the texture of the floor beneath him.__ Slowly pushing himself up, he felt a sudden aching in his head. When he lifted his hand to his head he could feel his hair brushing against his fingertips._

_Fog. That was what greeted his eyes when he looked around. He couldn't see more than nine metres in front of him, the thick fog seemed like a barrier to his surroundings. It covered everything. Dustin could see he was sitting on paved flooring but he didn't know where he was at all. The fog spread everywhere._

_Almost everywhere…_

_As Dustin turned around he saw a small break in the fog, a gap which lead to a small wall in front of a nearby building._

_Curious, Dustin stood up and walked towards the wall, although he hesitated slightly when he neared the fog. It was almost like it had its own emotions…heartbreak, pain, despair… They all felt so familiar to Dustin, they were memories he didn't want to relive and yet he had to get to that wall._

_Swallowing and taking a deep breath, he edged his way forwards, shutting his eyes tight. The memories flooded through him like an illness, his feet wanted to stop, his body was yelling at him to turn back but in his mind he knew he couldn't._

_The strong resilience that his friends had often relied upon was the only thing keeping him moving. He kept on walking, slow and steady, until he finally felt his foot kick the wall._

_The earth ninja collapsed against it as if he'd ran a marathon. Air must have been filling his lungs as he panted but he couldn't feel it. The usual cool refreshing sensation wasn't there. His throat felt empty._

_That little fact would have distracted him completely if he hadn't heard someone else breathing heavily behind the wall. Dustin moved to the side and looked down._

_There, crouched on the floor, twitching nervously…was Paul Brookes._

"_Dad?" Dustin moved closer to him, "What are you still doing here?" Paul didn't respond so Dustin, after slightly hesitating, moved his arm forward and tried to tap his father on the shoulder. Dustin received the shock of his life when his hand didn't connect with the fabric of his dad's jumper…or the shirt underneath…or the skin…or even the shoulder blade…his hand just went straight through, as if Paul was just thin air. Pulling his hand back Dustin touched his own face. He could touch it, he could feel the smoothness of his cheeks…so why couldn't he feel anything else?_

_He eventually noticed his father had been looking over the wall, watching something. When Dustin followed his gaze he was dealt a second shock from what he saw…_

_Himself…lying motionless…in Hunter's arms._

_Dustin felt sick. If he was really there…then, standing where he was, was he just a spirit? …and…did that mean he was dead?_

_Forgetting his father, Dustin walked forward. He barely noticed the fog this time; it seemed like a distant force…_

"_Hunter? ……Hunter?!" Dustin cried out loudly but the blonde didn't answer. Hunter was stroking the hairs of Dustin's face and Dustin could feel the contact on his skin. Hunter's fingers felt so warm but that was gone when he took his hand away._

_Dustin backed away. It hurt to see Hunter there. It hurt to be so close and yet so far away from him…_

_The yellow ranger turned his attentions back to his father. He approached Paul again._

"_Dad? Are you okay?" By now the lack of response wasn't surprising. Paul's eyes were fixed on one spot. Dustin turned back to where he had been and was concerned that the fog had engulfed it. He couldn't see himself or Hunter anymore._

_Paul pulled himself to his feet and began to stagger away. Worried that his father might hurt himself in his current state, Dustin followed him…_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Tori quietly stepped out of the room and shut the door behind her. Looking up she saw Blake waiting patiently, a cup of coffee in his hands. He stepped towards her and handing the cup to her.

"Thanks," she said and looked at the hot, brown-black liquid, "One week…I can't believe it's only been a week…it feels like months…"

"How is he?" asked Blake.

"No change." She reported sadly.

"And Hunter?"

"I managed to get him to eat something, which is better than usual, I think he's drinking enough water…he looks tired though…he's not getting enough sleep…" she told Blake. He looked at his feet but that didn't hide his eyes from Tori. There were heavy bags under Blake's eyes too. Working double shifts at Stormchargers as well as helping to look after Hunter was beginning to take its toll on the navy thunder ranger.

"I'm gonna go in and talk to him for a while, the shop is quiet so Kelly says she'll be fine alone for a bit…"

"How's she doing?"

"She's coping…she goes about like normal, running the shop as if there's no change……" he paused slightly and look at Tori sadly, "……she talks about hiring new staff but she can never bring herself to do it…she wants Dustin back…Hunter too……not just as employees, she's worried about them, I can see it in her eyes…"

Tori put her coffee down and wrapped her arms around Blake, holding him as tight as she could. He hugged her back, the contact offering him indescribable comfort. The pair of them stayed that way for several minutes, finding in each other the constant source of love and support they both desperately needed…

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Dustin didn't know how he managed it in his current state of mind but Paul Brookes had made it to his house. He fumbled around in his pocket and brought out his keys. His hands were shaking so much he nearly dropped them. Eventually he got them into the lock and opened the door. He stumbled into the hallway and closed the door. As he was only halfway through the entrance Dustin held his hands up to block the door…and then felt his stomach churn when the thick wooden panel just went straight through him._

_Paul, half walking half staggering, made his way into the kitchen. He reached towards the high cupboard by the backdoor, the cupboard Dustin remembered from his childhood as the off limits cupboard. The 'adults only' cupboard._

_Paul looked around the top shelf and then pulled out a bottle of brandy. He put it down on the table and opened another cupboard, getting out a large glass, which he put on the counter beside the brandy. Picking up the bottle he filled half of the glass and then downed the liquid as if it were water. Before pouring out a second drink he noticed the phone and, after thinking for a few seconds, he walked over and picked it up. He tried to dial what seemed to be a mobile number. After three attempts he finally typed the number correctly and brought the phone to his ear._

"_Kerry? Kerry…it…it's me…you need to come home…now! It's urgent…something's happened…I…its Du-…D-…just come home now!" he had yelled the last few words but there was no power or authority in his voice, only the desperation and instability of a broken man…_

_After putting the phone down Paul stumbled back towards the counter. He picked up the bottle and filled another half of the glass. Downing it all again he poured the same amount out again. After downing that too without any difficulties Dustin wondered when his father would stop._

_He wasn't allowed to wonder this for long though. A sharp aching in his head and ringing in his ears made him sway on his feet. His vision went black, as if he'd gone blind…_

…

"Dustin…? …I don't know if you can hear me…I hope you can…the doctor said maybe…you……I don't know what to say…what can I say? I…I wish you could hear me…so that you know how much I miss you…I don't want to lose you…you have to keep fighting Dustin, you have to beat this…because I love you…and I don't want to let you go…everyone's worried about you…I don't know if you knew but…Blake was talking to you a couple of days ago…Tori and Shane have been here too…and Cam…and even Sensei…

It's been nearly three weeks now…the doctors are starting to give up…but you can't give up……I have to go now, the doctors are taking you up for more tests……stay strong Dustin…

…I love you…"

…

"_Hunter? …HUNTER!" Dustin cried out but his vision had come back, he was back in the kitchen of his parent's house again…Hunter's voice was gone. The earth ninja could feel the tears running down his cheeks._

"_I'm in the hospital? I've been there three weeks? What's wrong with me?" He thought to himself. His thought was broken by the sound of a cupboard opening. Paul had obviously decided brandy wasn't strong enough anymore and had now pulled out a large bottle of whiskey. He filled half a glass and downed it, only flinching slightly. _

_Dustin stood back and wondered how his father had become like this over the years. Yes the pair of them had never completely got on like a father and son should but he had always looked up to his father as a strong and firm man. He had never shown Dustin much affection but when he had got into trouble with other kids at school and Shane couldn't get him out, his father would be there to help him, to show him how to stand up for himself and he would tell him to never give up, to be strong in the face of aggression._

_How had that proud and able man become a shaking wreck that relied so heavily on alcohol?_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Inside Ninja Ops the sound of fast and furious typing was the only thing that broke the silence. Cam had dark circles around his eyes but he pretended they weren't there. In front of him were blue prints for weapons upgrades that he had spent the last four weeks working so hard on.

"Cam…" a soft voice behind him made him pause. He turned to see Shane walking down the stairs.

"Have you slept at all since Tuesday?" It would have been easy for Cam to lie but he shook his head.

"Go get some sleep Cam, I can see from here you need it." Cam smiled at his ex-boyfriend but shook his head.

"I have to get these upgrades finished, we've managed with five rangers for the last five weeks but I don't want to risk another five weeks like this, I need to work." He turned back to the computer but felt a firm hand on his shoulder.

"If we're down to four rangers because you're too exhausted to fight, weapon upgrades, not matter how good they are, won't make a difference Cam…and you know that." Shane said softly and Cam nodded in defeat. The samurai turned and the pair shared a smile.

Two weeks ago they had decided things weren't going to work out. But the break up had left their friendship stronger than ever before.

Cam needed someone to make sure he ate enough and got plenty of sleep. Cam had taken it upon himself to make sure the odds were even between them and Lothor's monsters, but the stress was having a huge toll on him.

Shane needed a willing ear from someone who new that the brave leader needed looking after sometimes too. The worry about Dustin was written all over his face. He had to keep on a mask for Tori, Blake, Hunter and Kelly. But with Cam he could take off that mask and the samurai did his best to comfort Shane.

The pair relied on each other greatly and had only managed to get through the last few weeks because of each other's support.

"Goodnight Cam." Said Shane quietly as his friend walked away. Cam turned back and smiled.

"Goodnight Shane."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Paul downed his third glass of whiskey and set the glass down on the counter. __The sound of the door slamming caused him to jump._

"_Paul Brookes!" Dustin turned and saw his mother walk into the room, "What on earth is so important that you had to interrupt my tea with Jean?" The glare on her face made Dustin feel quite awkward despite him not actually being there. He looked at his father. The man had gone so white it was hard to believe he was a living breathing person. Kerry's look slowly changed from anger to concern._

"_Paul? …what is it? Did something happen at work?" she asked._

"…_It's Dustin……" Kerry's eyes visibly widened but it was not the kind of surprise that Dustin was expecting. It was like she was hiding something and was worried she had been discovered._

"…_what about Dustin?" The earth ninja bit his lip. He knew what was coming next._

"_He…he's a…power ranger…"_

_Dustin slowly turned to his mother, expecting a shocked reaction. He got the opposite. Kerry slowly nodded her head, looking calm and unsurprised. Dustin wasn't sure who was more shocked by this reaction, himself or Paul._

"_Kerry…I said he's a-"_

"_I heard you." Kerry confidently interrupted and Dustin was quite proud that she'd found the strength to be firm with his father._

"_I had always suspected," she continued, "We were have lunch together in town, that strange watch of his would beep, he'd excuse himself, go to the bathroom and then a minute later he'd come back apologizing, saying there was something he'd forgotten to do and he had to go, it always seemed urgent so I didn't complain."_

_Paul collapsed onto one of the soft arm chairs just inside the living room. Kerry sat down on the sofa._

"_It was the same with phone calls, I hear that bleep and then there would be quick excuses and goodbyes…but when I noticed there was always an alien attack straight after…I began to get curious…I know it was wrong of me but…one day I followed him…and I saw it……I'm ashamed that you're so surprised Paul, you obviously don't know him at all, he's a lot stronger than you give him credit for…I'm guessing you were one of the people he threw himself in the path of that blast for?" Paul nodded numbly. Kerry then did what Dustin thought he never see. She got up walked up to Paul, waited for him to stand up and then…_

_Dustin cringed. The slap was so loud he knew it must have stung quite a bit. But the most surprising thing was Paul barely reacted. He brought his hand to his cheek and looked almost…guilty. Dustin was almost scared by how furious his mother looked._

"_That was your son! The son that you have been tormenting these past few months! That son risked his life for you! How could you be so heartless to a son like that? Because he's GAY?! Why does that make a difference? Why do you hate that fact so much?!"_

"_Because of him!" Paul cried as he collapsed onto the chair again. Kerry frowned._

"_Him?"_

"_He taught me to, he was the one who always said they were vermin, he was the one who sent John away!"_

"_John?"_

"…_my elder brother."_

…_Dustin was completely stunned. John? His father had a brother? Dustin had an uncle? Since when?!_

"_Paul…what happened to John?" Kerry asked calmly, now kneeling in front of her husband._

_The words that began to tumble out of Paul Brooke's mouth bought Dustin to tears. They filled him with sympathy, anger, love, hatred and pain…but most of all…release._

_He knew now that he had to get back. He didn't know how, but he had to get back. He had to see Hunter…he had to see the man he loved again. He had to see his mum, hug her and tell her he was going to be okay. He had to see his friends and see them smile at each other._

_He had to see his Dad…and tell him that there was no need to hate anymore, there was no need to be afraid anymore and that the same horrible fate wasn't going to happen to him, he had to show his father that he could forgive him for what he had done…_

_He had to go home. Now._

…

* * *

**a/n - ok this next chapter is either going to be okay or very, VERY bad... I didn't want Paul to just be a blind homophobic hater, I wanted him to have reasons. So the next chapter is inspired by the play Streetcar Named Desire and it's author Tennessee Williams, plus the discussions from my General Studies class entitled "Inheriting Prejudices."**

**Please review! I promise the next chapter won't take as long as this one (knock on wood) ...**


	10. Following

Okay, this chapter is a bit longer than usual but I just couldn't stop writing… I've decided to delay Paul's 'reasons' until the next chapter because this one is so long.

I've made a trailer for this fic for which I will put a link on my profile soon so keep an eye out for that.

Thank you to **sky's girl forever** and **sporty-mia09** for their reviews. Please review this chapter for me guys, otherwise I'll probably just hide in a corner and cry…

Hope you like this chapter!

_

* * *

_

_Walking this way and that…Dustin really didn't have any clue which direction he was taking. North was south; east was west…nothing made sense._

_The mist was still thick and it still tried to fill is heart with the same desperate fear and pain. But it couldn't affect him anymore. Dustin was determined to get out. By any means possible._

_He could see the concrete of the city beneath his feet. The occasional wall and lamppost told him he was__ in the centre of the city. He kept on walking through the mist, hoping that his ninja instinct would lead him in the right direction…_

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Paul Brookes quietly opened the door. He felt sick when he saw Dustin on the bed, linked to too many wires and tubes for Paul's liking. His attention was then drawn to the mass of blonde hair on Dustin's arm. He walked around to the other side of the room and saw that it was Hunter, asleep at Dustin's side, his hand still clutching the still hand of his boyfriend.

Not wanting to risk waking him up, Paul returned to the other side of the room. He placed the envelope he was holding on the empty chair. Then, with one last look at his son, he pulled his heavy bag further up his shoulder and left the room.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_His instinct told him he was getting closer. He could feel something on his hand, as if someone was holding it…and the more he went in one particular direction, the stronger the feeling got._

_Dustin kept walking, the sense of familiarity washing over him more and more with each step he took. When he felt the presence was strong enough, he tried to squeeze whatever it was that was holding his hand…_

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The sound of the door closing had woken Hunter from his light slumber. Assuming that it was just one of the hospital staff he prepared to go back to sleep again, like Tori had instructed.

But then he felt something…a sort of twitch…only it wasn't him. He looked down at Dustin's still hand.

"It can't be…" the thunder ninja thought to himself. Simply to satisfy his curiosity, he squeezed Dustin's hand hard…

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Dustin almost cried out with relief when he felt his hand being squeezed. When he realised he had reached the spot he had started off in, he looked down. He knew now that the force holding his hand was another hand. It felt so real that Dustin thought he could almost see it._

_Taking a deep breath, he squeezed the hand as hard as he could…_

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hunter almost fell off his chair from shock when he felt his hand being squeezed back.

"Dustin?!" he cried. The brunette's eyelids seemed to shiver slightly.

"Dustin! Can you hear me?"

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Dustin felt his vision blurring__. At first he thought this was a good thing…but then his chest and head began to ache terribly. He struggled for breathe, his lungs felt on fire…_

_Summoning all the strength he could find, Dustin squeezed the hand one last time before his vision went completely black…_

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hunter's joy at feeling his hand being squeezed quickly turned to panic when Dustin's heart monitor went flat. The single, constant note made Hunter feel like his own heart had stopped.

Snapping out of his trance, he raced to the door, hauled it open and almost collided with Dustin's mother. When she heard the monitor she went a deathly pale.

"Someone help! Please!" Hunter called to the hospital staff. The female doctor who had been treating Dustin looked up, saw Hunter's eyes and raced past him into the room.

"He's in VF…can I have a crash trolley in here please!" she called to the nurses. They wheeled in a trolley with a large machine on top of it. As soon as she had put protective pads on Dustin's chest she grabbed the paddles of the machine.

"Charging at 360…all clear? …SHOCKING!" the force made Dustin's chest lift before falling lifelessly onto the bed again. Kerry Brookes was silently weeping as she watched the staff fight to bring her son back. Hunter put a comforting arm around her shoulders, as much to reassure himself as her.

"Charging again at 360…all clear? …SHOCKING!" The same process was repeated again as Hunter and Kerry watched on, the woman sobbing quietly in Hunter's arms. Tears were building in Hunter's eyes but he wouldn't let them fall. If he did, it would be like giving up…and he couldn't give up. He couldn't believe it was over.

_I can't lose him…not now… _

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Paul Brookes looked up at the monitor. The red light flashed and he groaned in frustration. 'Delay'. He wasn't going anywhere within the next hour.

He looked around and saw a bench by the window, secluded from the other passengers. He dropped his heavy bag on one side and then sat on the side closest to the window. Looking out onto the runway he could see people boarding the various planes, heading to different destinations all over the world. The sooner he could get on his own plane the better. He wanted to get away for a while. He had told Kerry it was a holiday but he was really trying to escape. He'd told her he'd be back when he felt better, in his mind he was saying that he'd be back when he had forgotten everything that happened. "See you soon…" he'd said to her, "goodbye…" he had whispered…

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Tori pushed open the double doors, Blake walking behind her. She was carrying a small plastic bag filled with various snacks and bottles of water. They had come to make sure Hunter was doing okay…but when they heard shouts coming from Dustin's room the neutral looks on their faces were replaced with looks of horror and fear. Tori dropped the bag and ran forwards, Blake on her heels.

"What's going on? What's happening?" she cried as she ran into the room. She looked at Kerry who was sobbing into Hunter's chest. When she looked up at her friend she was confused to find a look of fear but also determination.

The sound of the machine being used drew her attention to the bed. The female doctor she recognized from before was doing chest compressions on Dustin. There was also a senior nurse with her looking very worried. Behind the nurse stood an older looking male doctor, most likely a consultant.

"What's happening?" Blake asked the doctor urgently.

"His heart has suddenly stopped beating; we're trying to get it working again," she said in a breathless voice as she continued manual chest compressions.

"How long has he been like this?" the navy ranger asked.

"About twenty minutes," the senior nurse answered. The defeat in his voice was evident. The consultant looked at his watch.

"Dr Forde, he's been like this for over twenty minutes now, all attempts to revive him have failed, he was previously in a coma as well…I think we should stop."

"No!" Tori and Kerry cried. The consultant turned to them, his face only betraying a slight hint of sympathy.

"I'm sorry, but we have done all we can." He nodded at the senior nurse, who disconnected the tubes from Dustin's throat, taking away the equipment that was helping him to breathe.

"He's not gone yet," Hunter said firmly and everyone turned to look at him. Blake nodded with a hint of a smile.

"I know he's not gone yet," Hunter insisted and turned to the female doctor, "Please just one more…" he finished, gesturing to the crash trolley. The consultant looked at his colleague and shook his head but she looked Hunter straight in the eye and reached her decision.

"Charging one more time at 360…"

"Dr Forde…we have already taken out the breathing apparatus…" the consultant said in a warning tone.

"Just one more time!" She insisted and looked at the consultant. He reluctantly nodded and she continued.

"Okay…charging at 360…all clear? …SHOCKING!" The impact of the paddles seemed to shock them all as they waited anxiously. Seconds felt like months as the senior nurse slowly turned to the heart monitor.

"…nothing." Tears began to spill down Tori's face as Blake took her in his arms. Kerry felt her heart breaking into pieces. Hunter, however, wore a small smile on his face.

"…wait…" the senior nurse's voice drew their attention again, "………unbelievable!" Tori cried out with relief as she heard the strong and steady beat of a pulse on the monitor.

"He has a pulse…" the doctor breathed. The consultant said nothing, he was speechless.

"And not only that…" the senior nurse said with a smile. He was looking intently at Dustin and the doctor immediately looked down at her patient. A smile slowly spread across her face.

"Hello Dustin." She said confidently.

Kerry cried out in shock, still clinging to Hunter like a lifeline. It was now that Hunter let the tears spill down his cheeks, the smile on his face undeniable.

"Can you just cough really hard for me Dustin, while we get these tubes out?" the senior nurse asked. They all heard a strong cough and the senior nurse removed what was left of the breathing apparatus.

"Okay Dustin I just need to ask you a few questions…do you know exactly who you are?"

"Right now I reckon I'm the luckiest guy in the world…" came the reply, earning grins around the room.

"Do you know where you are?"

"I'm in hospital."

"And how many fingers am I holding up?"

"One…hey!" the earth ninja exclaimed when he saw the rude gesture. Laughter spread around the room. One laugh in particular Dustin recognized.

"Hunter?" Everyone looked at the blonde thunder ninja. The doctor smiled at him and made space for him to come forward.

"Hey stranger." He said softly when he reached the bed. Dustin smiled weakly at him and Hunter almost cried out with relief when he saw the beautiful chocolate brown eyes he had missed so much.

"I missed you." Dustin said weakly but the smile stayed on his face.

Blake cleared his throat and gestured for the others to follow him out and leave the pair alone for a little while.

"How are you feeling?" Hunter asked his boyfriend softly.

"I little light headed but apart from that I barely feel anything, the painkillers are working pretty well." Hunter grinned and Dustin let out a small laugh. He tried to sit up slightly; Hunter was just about to stop him –

"I'm okay…trust me." After a slight hesitation Hunter moved back and watched in amazement as Dustin sat up on his own, without flinching. It was almost as if he had never been injured. Dustin's eyes quickly searched the room.

"What's wrong?" Hunter asked. He followed Dustin's eyes and saw they had stopped on an envelope sitting on the other chair. Dustin glanced at Hunter, silently asking him to pick it up. Hunter walked around the bed, picked it up and offered it to Dustin. The yellow ranger shook his head.

"You read it…I already know what it says…" Hunter looked at him curiously and Dustin shook his head again, "Don't ask…" he sighed.

The crimson ranger opened the envelope and began to read the letter. Seeing who it was from he scowled and was about to drop it.

"Please read it Hunter, it doesn't excuse his behaviour I know…but I guess it sort of explains it…kinda…I don't know, you just need to read it."

Hunter read the letter from top to bottom. Once the expression of shock was on his face it never left it. He looked at Dustin and the brunette nodded, a heart broken expression on his face. Hunter put the letter on the bed and wrapped his arms around Dustin. The earth ninja relaxed into his boyfriend's embrace until there was a knock and someone entered the room. Dustin smiled as his mum practically ran to the bed and wrapped her arms around the pair of them. He quickly turned serious when he remembered the letter.

"Mum, where's Dad?" Her face quickly fell and she looked away from them.

"Mum…I need to know where he is…now!" Hunter was slightly shocked by the urgency in Dustin's voice.

"…at the airport…he's going to New York." Dustin looked at Hunter and the blonde nodded.

"Sorry Kerry but we have to go."

"Go?" Kerry looked bewildered, "But you've only just woken up, the doctor's haven't even discharged you yet…"

"I'm fine Mum, trust me, I really need to go." Dustin pleaded with her. Kerry was about to protest until their eyes met. After about half a minute she shut her eyes and nodded. Hunter got up and went to his bag. He pulled out a set of clothes and handed them to Dustin.

"But I look awful in crimson…" Dustin whined. Hunter smiled as he led Kerry out of the room. Once outside the door they almost collided with the doctor.

"Oh hello, how is he? I was just about to update his meds…"

"No!" Hunter gasped and then saw her confused expression, "Err…that is…" Kerry stepped forwards with astonishing confidence.

"Actually before you do that doctor I was wondering if I could have a quick word with you about the treatment Dustin is going to receive now that he's awake, is there somewhere we could talk in private?"

"Err, yes, we can use my office at the end of the hall…" Kerry followed the doctor down the hall, only looking back once to wink at Hunter. The thunder ninja grinned at her and waited for Dustin to come out.

After another minute Dustin emerged from the room. Hunter looked at his boyfriend's appearance and smirked.

"What?" asked Dustin rather defensively.

"You look good in dark colours," replied Hunter, earning a blush from his boyfriend.

Returning to the task at hand they surveyed the area and when the hallway was clear they ran towards the exit.

"Mr Brookes!" Dustin heard the senior nurse call but he kept running. They reached the exit, burst through the doors and were greeted by the sight of Tori's van…with Tori in the driver's seat waiting for them! She laughed at their confused expressions and gestured for them to get in.

"I saw Dustin's hasty dressing routine through the ground floor window," Dustin blushed when he remebered he hadn't drawn the curtains, "…I don't know where you guys are going but I'm guessing it's important?" Dustin smiled and thanked whoever was listening that he had a best friend like Tori.

"Our place…and step on it, I'll explain on the way."

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

As soon as the van pulled up Dustin charged into the apartment building. Once he reached the apartment he shared with Hunter he grabbed the nearest bag and started stuffing clothes and necessary items inside. He tore through one of the kitchen draws and eventually found his passport. Hunter watched with wide eyed confusion.

"What do you need that for?"

"I can't explain right now, just trust me okay? I'm only doing this because I have to." Those were the only words the earth ninja said and he zipped up the bag, slung it over his shoulder and left the apartment, Hunter on his heels.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The blue van screeched loudly as it pulled up outside the airport entrance. Dustin and Hunter raced inside, followed by Tori once she had locked the van (in an illegal parking spot but she had already decided Hunter was going to pay the fine).

They ran through the main terminal up to the information desk.

"Excuse me, what time does flight 367C to New York leave?" The attendant looked rather surprised by the sudden question but then checked her computer.

"Flight 367C…left two minutes ago." Dustin let out a sigh and a quick growl of frustration. He looked away for a minute before turning back the attendant.

"Ok then, one ticket on the next flight to New York please." Tori and Hunter looked at each other in shock. The attendant looked rather surprised herself.

"And your…err…luggage…sir?" Dustin gave her an irritated look and gestured to his bag.

"Just this, I'll take it on the plane with me." He handed over his passport and after the attendant checked it she gave him the ticket.

"Dustin what are you doing?" Hunter asked him in a worried tone. The yellow ranger sighed and looked at him sadly.

"I have to go after him…and I have to go alone, this is something I have to be able to do myself." Hunter looked devastated and Dustin felt his heart breaking seeing the man he loved like this.

"But I just got you back, now you're leaving again?" Dustin nodded firmly. He turned to Tori and gave his best friend a warm hug.

"I'll see you soon okay? Be careful." She told him quietly and he nodded into her shoulder. When she released him he turned back to Hunter.

"Hunter, I'll wait for you in the van." Tori said softly before walking away. The pair were left alone. The silence was thick. Both knew they had so much to say but neither knew how to say the words.

"…I'm sorry…" Dustin said barely above a whisper. Hunter looked at him for a moment, then stepped forward and gently placed his lips on Dustin's. Dustin melted into the kiss. He had almost forgotten what Hunter's lips felt like. When Hunter pulled away Dustin missed the warm feeling.

"Promise me you'll be careful, that you'll look after yourself and...don't anything…goof-ish." Dustin felt a grin quickly spread across his face.

"Goof-ish?"

"Goof-ish." Hunter nodded with a smirk. Dustin pressed a quick kiss on Hunter's lips.

"I have to go…but I will come back…soon…I promise." He said with a small smile but his eyes betrayed his fear. His reassurances did nothing to reassure Hunter and as Dustin walked away Hunter couldn't help but feel worried for his boyfriend.

As a thought crossed his mind as he watched Dustin's back fade into the crowd. Hunter still had the letter in his pocket. Taking it out and looking at it again he knew that it would be a while before Dustin came back.

A small smile slowly appeared on the crimson ranger's face.

Dustin had told him not to follow him. But that didn't mean he wasn't going to help him…

* * *

**How is Paul going to react when he sees that Dustin has followed him? And what exactly was said in that letter? Plus, how are the others going to react when they find out Dustin has suddenly left for New York? Chapter 11 coming soon! Please review!**


	11. Emotional Escape

Okay, quick message because its nearly midnight and I need sleep :-) Thanks for all the reviews guys, I'm sorry that its taken so long to update but I've been really busy. I've got three free periods to write the next chapter at school tomorrow so I promise it will be up by Friday night at the latest.

Thanks again for the reviews. Enjoy!

_

* * *

_

_What am I doing? …_

_I don't owe him anything…_

_What am I going to do? …_

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"He WHAT?!" Shane bellowed. Cam tried in vain to calm the air ninja.

"He went to New York…today…one hour ago…" Tori said quietly, avoiding Shane's fierce gaze. The red ranger was seething after he found out Hunter and Tori had let Dustin leave.

"He's only just woken up from a coma! How could you let him get on a **PLANE**?!"

"Shane." Sensei's calm but firm voice interrupted Shane and the air ninja was immediately silent, though he was still shooting glares at Tori and Hunter.

"Shane, I understand you are angry and worried for Dustin, but please think rationally," the guinea pig reasoned, "Do you honestly believe that Tori and especially Hunter, would have let Dustin get on that plane if they thought he wasn't well enough to do so?" Shane looked at the guinea pig for a moment before letting out a sigh and shaking his head. Cam and Blake visibly relaxed now that their friend was calm. Tori stepped forward to speak to Sensei.

"I don't know everything about what's going on, I think it would be best if that stayed between Hunter and Dustin…but…when I saw the look in Dustin's eyes…I had to let him go…" she glanced at Hunter, "…we both did." Hunter nodded and stepped forward to say his part.

"I'm worried about what is going to happen to him out there…but I had to let him go…please believe me guys…Shane…this is something he had to do." The red and crimson rangers held eye contact for a minute until Shane nodded.

"Dustin will succeed," Sensei said confidently, "Until then, we must wait…"

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

As he felt the plane land on the tarmac, Dustin's grip on his chair tightened. He looked out of the window at the large airport to their right.

"What was I thinking?" He thought out loud. As the passengers began to depart the plane he got up and headed to the exit at the front of the plane.

"Mr Brookes?" a young flight attendant with a clipboard in her hand drew his attention.

"Yes?"

"We've just received word from the airport terminal, could you please proceed to the information desk when you enter the building?" Dustin looked at her for a moment while the other passengers shuffled past him.

"Sure but…why?"

"They didn't say, just hand this in at the desk and the matter will be handled for you." The attendant smiled as she handed him a card and signalled that she was finished. Dustin nodded his thanks and she walked away. Dustin shrugged and stood up. He made his way to the front of the plane and thanked the pilot as he departed.

The sun was bright in New York and Dustin realised he hadn't brought any sunglasses…

_Sunglasses? Hello?! Focus!_

Dustin mentally slapped himself and began walking towards the terminal.

When he reached the main building he asked passport control where the information desk was and they pointed him towards the next terminal.

When he reached the right desk he cleared his throat and a young man looked up at him.

"Yes sir?" Dustin handed him the card and the man seemed to understand. He handed Dustin an envelope and Dustin frowned. Written on it was an address for an apartment building in Manhattan and when he opened it he found a key. Guessing that there was no point in asking the man for more information, he headed out of the airport and hailed a taxi.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The boxes Blake was carrying landed on the shelf with a thud. He then walked back into the shop to collect more. He was just about to walk away again when Hunter walked in with Tori.

"Hey bro, you alright?" Hunter smiled slightly and nodded. He looked at the clock on the wall. Dustin had left six hours ago.

"Is Shane okay?" the navy ranger asked his brother. Hunter shrugged slightly.

"He's fine now, he just needed to cool down a little…" Tori looked slightly troubled.

"…do you think Dustin will be alright? I mean, New York is huge…"

"Dustin's in New York?!" The three of them flinched when they heard her voice.

They all turned around to see a very annoyed Kelly…

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

When the taxi came to a stop Dustin looked out of the window. The red brick apartment building was very tall and not too shabby from what he could see. He paid the driver and got out.

Once he was inside he found a list on the wall telling him which apartments were on which floors. He a small elevator to the fifth floor and looked down a long hallway. The apartment he had been given a key for was at the end. When he opened the door he was surprised to find a small but substantial apartment which had several pieces of furniture including a bed, a sofa and kitchen utensils.

Dustin walked in and shut the door behind him. He explored the apartment and found that it had a living room, a very small bedroom, an even smaller bathroom and a corner kitchen. When he turned back round he noticed a small postcard on the mat by the door.

After he had picked it up and scanned the first few words he smiled slightly. The postcard had a message on the back in printed letters, very similar to a telegram.

_This apartment is being rented for as long as you need it._

_I don't know what you plan to do out here or how long you'll be but I'm always there if you need me._

_Please be careful and look after yourself._

_You know Cam wouldn't be happy if you came home looking like a starving wreck._

_Below is a phone number for a friend of Blake's living in NY._

_She's trustworthy._

_Take care and remember I'm always thinking of you._

_Hunter xx_

Dustin smiled warmly at the last cheesy line. Hunter may appear cool on the outside but Dustin knew there was a more cheesy, romantic side to him as well. Sighing slightly and looking around, he decided to go out and buy some supplies. He was going to be here for a while.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"But what does he need to go to New York for?" Kelly asked quietly. Hunter and Blake had taken her to the back of the shop and told her what had happened. The first reaction had been elation that Dustin was awake talking but that was soon followed by disbelief and curiosity when they told her he had left.

"He followed his dad..." Kelly looked at Hunter for confirmation and he nodded his head. The Stormchargers owner remained silent for a moment. After reaching a conclusion in her mind she nodded.

"You're not surprised?" Blake asked quietly with an eyebrow raised. Kelly shook her head.

"I knew that if Dustin woke up then he wouldn't leave things as they were, even if his father won't acknowledge him ever again, he will go on satisfied with knowing he did all he could." Hunter smiled slightly at his boss who obviously knew Dustin better than they all realised. The two held eye contact for a minute and an understanding past between them.

They would do something, though what that 'something' was, they didn't yet know…

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

On his walk back from buying food and supplies Dustin was sure he had passed at least seven coffee shops… He looked around at the various signs and billboards that surrounded him. A crowd of people were crossing the street at the traffic lights and one man in particular caught his attention…

"Dad!" he called out but Paul didn't hear him. The older man was walking very quickly in a particular direction and Dustin decided to follow at a distance. The earth ninja was curious about what was inside the bundle that his father was clutching so desparately to his chest.

They headed back in the direction Dustin had already come. After walking past several stores and even more coffee shops they reached a street full of shabby apartment buildings.

Paul practically ran into the nearest building. A grey stone block of flats that stretched about seven storeys high. It was the most run down looking building on the street and Dustin couldn't help but sigh at the fact his father was in a place like this.

After following him inside he watched his father enter a small and dirty looking elevator. Dustin approached the doors after they closed and saw his father was heading for the fifth floor. Dustin headed up the flight of stairs next to the elevator shaft.

By the time he reached the fifth floor he only just saw Paul enter his apartment and close the door behind him. Dustin walked to the door and decided to wait for a minute so as not to startle his father.

After waiting for thirty seconds Dustin got a strange feeling. His instincts told to him to go in now so he pushed the door open and looked around. Letting his instincts guide him he went into the small living room.

Ninja streaking was the only reason he made it to Paul in time. His father cried out as the gun hit the floor. His hand remained where he had been holding the weapon to his head, about to pull the trigger…

"Dad!" Dustin was surprised at how angry he felt, "What the hell are you doing?!" Paul couldn't even look at his son. His hands shook, sweat poured down his face and his eyes were wide and fearful.

"Is this what it's come to?" Dustin asked, forcing himself to soften his tone, "Dad…how did things get like this?"

"I…I had to do it…here…this is where he was…"

"Who?"

"…John…he lived here…"

"Lived? Where does he live now?"

"He doesn't…he's dead Dustin…"

* * *

**What happened to Dustin's uncle? How will it effect his relationship with Paul? And what are Hunter and Kelly planning? The next chapter WILL be up shortly :-) Please review!**


	12. Regaining Control

_Okay, this is a VERY short chapter but I am DETERMINED to update this fic and I needed to use this chapter to get back into the swing of things, writer's block has been HELL!! and breathe... Okay, in reality this fic does not have long to go, I'm not sure how many chapters but certainly not many, two...maybe three..._

_Thank you to everyone who reviewed and has waited patiently for this update, sorry for taking so long..._

_I know this chapter will probably suck but please review anyway and I will update ASAP :-)_

_

* * *

_

"He's dead…"

"_He's dead…"_

The words rang in his head but his mind struggled to understand them, as if someone else was speaking about a different man, someone else's uncle…not his uncle…

Dustin slowly turned to his father.

"How long are you planning to stay here? Have you bought any food or supplies? You should go out and buys some, the shops will still be open…" he said to Paul. The older man looked confused.

"Did you not hear me? I said he's-"

"**I heard what you said!**" Dustin snapped, a little louder than he had intended. Paul looked shocked at his son's behaviour.

"Where did you get the gun?" Dustin asked, his voice slightly more numb than before.

"…I...I got it from a dealer a few blocks from here…" he answered slowly. Dustin nodded and grabbed a cloth from the floor a few feet away. Without saying anything he took the gun from his father and wrapped it in the cloth before hiding it inside his jacket. He then began to walk around the flat, examining what little furniture there was and making a mental list of what supplies his father needed.

"Go buy supplies," he finally said as Paul watched him, "there's plenty of stuff you need to get…you'll need a job as well before you run out of money, I'm going to talk to a friend of mine who might be able to help you, I'll be back at the end of the week…" Dustin wanted to say more, to reassure his dad…but he found he didn't have the heart to…

He turned around and calmly walked out of the flat, closing the door behind him…never looking back.

When he was outside of the building it was as if his body went into auto-pilot. He reached a pay-phone, pulled some coins out of his pocket and dialled a number that he hadn't realised he had memorised…

…

The sudden ringing of his phone only just managed to wake Hunter from his thoughts as he adjusted his bike. Putting down his tools, he quickly got up and raced inside, knowing who it would be…

"Hello?"

"_Hi…"_ a weak but unmistakable voice answered. Hunter frowned with concern.

"Dustin? Are you alright?"

"…_I found my dad…"_

"What happened?"

"……_he was trying to kill himself…"_ Dustin answered in a numb voice. Hunter couldn't honestly say he was completely concerned for Paul Brookes but the dull sound of his boyfriend's voice was already fuelling his fears.

"Where are you now?"

"_I'm at a pay phone outside…" _Dustin continued and then suddenly gasped,_ "I think its gonna start to rain soon…dude, I should have brought an umbrella with me…" _Hunter couldn't help but laugh at that comment; it was so typical of Dustin to go off topic that easily.

"Don't worry about it…so…how are you holding up?"

"_I don't know… I… I should be angry or upset but…I just…don't feel anything…"_

"What do you mean?"

"_Hunter…my uncle…he's dead…my dad told me he committed suicide years ago…" _

"Oh man…Dustin, I'm sorry…"

"_I…I don't know how to react…I mean, he was my uncle…but I didn't know him…and now I'm not gonna get a chance to……" _Hunter's worries grew as he heard the emotion finally building in Dustin's voice.

"_I…I have to go…I've got some stuff I need to do…bye…" _The sudden tone told Hunter that Dustin had hung up. The thunder ninja stood there for a moment, staring at the phone, before finally coming to a decision. He dialled another number and waited until a familiar female voice answered.

"Tori, its Hunter…I haven't got time to explain but can you give Blake a message for me? I'm gonna be out of town for a while…I'm going to New York…"

…

The rain poured down and he barely noticed the droplets of water than fell from his hair. Dustin was soaked to the bone but he didn't move from that spot on the wall next to the pay-phone.

No one was out in this weather so there was no one to see him, talk to him…ask him if he was alright…and at that moment Dustin had never felt more alone in his life…

He knew he shouldn't feel that way, he had a devoted mum who couldn't be more understanding towards him, he had his amazing friends who always looked out for him, he had a loving boyfriend who would never give up on him and he had a great boss who was more like a big sister to him…there was no reason for him to feel alone…and yet he did. He felt so empty and confused, almost as though he had forgotten who he was and what he was living for. The feeling was familiar, he remembered how he had felt like this after the confrontation with his father…it was as if the pain of everything that has happened over the last few months had a grip on his heart and wouldn't let go…

If Dustin had been in a normal state of mind he would have laughed at himself for being so dramatic but at that time he didn't know what to do.

His father, who, despite their differences, Dustin had always looked up to, was a shell of his former self. His uncle, whom he never had the chance to meet, was somehow dead…

Dustin's life had become a soap opera…

After an hour of just sitting there, he pulled himself up and wandered aimlessly in one direction. He needed to talk to someone, not his friends or family but still someone he could trust. He pulled a crumpled card out of his pocket. It was wet but he could still make out the words.

He had looked at a map back in the apartment and knew vaguely which way he should go. So after one last look and one last temptation to call Hunter again and hear his calming voice, Dustin turned around and marched away…

…

Hunter looked up at the monitor. His flight would be boarding in ten minutes and would take him straight to New York. The thunder ninja grumbled slightly. It had been nearly two days since the phone call from Dustin, shortage of money had meant this was the earliest flight he could take.

Of course, he didn't know where Dustin would be and so Hunter had no plan of action. His contact in New York had told him Dustin hadn't returned to the apartment being rented out for him since he had called Hunter. So the earth ninja could have been anywhere.

It seemed crazy, New York was a huge city, trying to find one person in there without even knowing what district they were in would be like trying to find one specific grain of sand on a beach, there was no way he could do it…

And yet he was going to try anyway, because, at the end of the day, he loved Dustin and would search all over the world to find him if he had to.

Corny? Yeah… but Hunter was determined.

"Hey! Bro!" Hunter smirked. He knew this would happen.

"Blake, you didn't have to come here you know…" The blonde told his younger brother.

"Are you nuts?! You're going to New York without any idea of where he is and without any place to stay or anyone there to help you?!" Blake ranted as his brother looked rather amused. He looked over Blake's shoulder and saw an equally amused Tori watching him. When their eyes met he immediately knew she understood his actions.

"Blake, just trust me, okay?" Hunter gripped his brother's shoulders and shook him lightly, "You're scaring me with all this worrying, I'm not a kid…" he said calmly. Blake reluctantly nodded.

"I know, I'm sorry…just be careful, alright?" he replied and Hunter nodded.

"Tell Dustin we love him and hope he comes home soon," Tori called to him and Hunter smiled.

After a moment of silence, Hunter said goodbye and walked off towards the departure lounge. Blake and Tori watched him go before returning to her van, which was waiting outside…probably with another parking ticket…which Hunter would again be paying for…

* * *

_Okay...that was probably boring but the next chapter will be better, promise! I'm not going to say when the next chapter will be up, it might be this week...or it might not... Please review!_


	13. Author Note and Preview

I started writing this story years ago and the writing style reflects that. I've matured as a writer, due in most part to the fact that I'm am now in the middle of a Creative Writing degree and as a result I don't feel that I can continue this story as it is but I don't want to give up on it.

So instead I'm re-writing it. The new story is called 'Make It Real', I've already posted the first chapter on this site and I'm currently writing the third chapter. It stays true to the original plot so you will get to see the conclusion of For the Love of a Goof. Please check it out; I've left a preview below.

Thank you so much to everyone who read this story, your feedback gave me the encouragement I needed to keep writing and I'm forever grateful. Please continue to review my stories

_**Make It Real**_

"_A little higher, dude," a strained voice groaned from inside the storeroom. Shuffling feet followed a brief interval of silence before the voice gave another instruction. The surf section of the shop was closest to the door and the blonde haired ranger eyed the barely open door suspiciously._

"_I'm trying, you're not exactly light!" another voice snarled from inside the room. Her curiosity peaking, Tori approached the door and glanced inside. A laugh escaped her lips when she saw Dustin perched precariously on Hunter's shoulders, the yellow ranger trying desperately to reach a box on the top shelf. There was another laugh behind her and she turned to see Cam looking amused._

"_Dude, why are these shelves so high?" Dustin whined after another unsuccessful grasp at the box._

"_Because apparently the human species has evolved far enough to use ladders?" Cam muttered a suggestion that only Tori heard and he was rewarded by her gentle laugh. They continued to watch the earth ninja's attempts until finally he managed to grab the box._

"_Watch out!" Tori cried as the lurch forward sent Hunter tumbling to the ground. The thunder ninja rubbed his bruised temple with a low growl and glanced upwards. Even he couldn't help but grin at the sight of Dustin clinging to the top shelf._

"_A little help?" the brunette called to his friends but they all rolled their eyes._

"_You're a ninja, Dustin," Cam sighed before walking back into the shop, a grinning Tori close behind._

_Glancing towards the ground, Dustin eventually let go of the shelf, not noticing the can of motor oil until it was underneath his foot. Hunter cringed when the younger man landed on his rear. He stepped forward and offered Dustin a hand._

"_It must be the suit that makes you a ninja," he teased as he pulled his friend from the ground. He noticed the brief flash of hurt in the younger man's eyes before it was replaced with his trademark goofy grin._

"_I guess that's just me," the yellow ranger shrugged before moving to leave the room. Hunter didn't know if it was the look of hurt in Dustin's eyes or something else but he immediately wanted to reassure his friend._

"_I know you're a great ninja, Dustin, you're just good at hiding it," Hunter told him gently before walking past him back into the shop. After a moment, Dustin smiled at the compliment and watched Hunter browse through the motocross wear. A compliment from Hunter was a rare occurrence and it warmed Dustin's heart in a way he was all too familiar with..._


End file.
